A Look Back Changes Everything
by Achilles1011
Summary: Spoilers for 4x03! What would have happened if Bo had looked back and caught a glimpse of Lauren as she and Dyson were driving away?
1. A Glance Back Changes The Future

**Thank-you for taking the time to read this. This was born from an idea that I had of what would happen if Bo had caught sight of Lauren when she looked back at the end of 4x03, contains spoilers obviously. As per usual all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

Bo shifted her head slightly from where it had been resting on Dyson's shoulder. She looker over at the car as they were passing it. She could see someone struggling.

"Should we stop?" She looked over at Dyson as she asked.

"No. We should get you home."

Bo felt herself wanting to agree, to just lay her head back down on Dyson's shoulder. To take comfort in their love. But she felt a tug, a need to look again at the car they were passing. She looked over at the car again just as they were done passing it she caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blond hair, with a half skewed red wig on top. Who was she? The name was on the tip of her tongue.

A memory came to the surface. A hand running down her naked back, the room was cold but the touch was warm. A voice narrating over the moment "I've loved you from the second we meet." Who was the person? The voice?

"Stop the car." Bo heard herself say. She looked over at Dyson who was giving her a questioning look. The fondness in his eyes was still there. The love. "Stop the car right now Dyson."

She could feel the car stopping. Dyson looking at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you still feeling sick from the dimension hopping?"

Bo didn't answer him. She felt the hand that was holding hers squeeze it. She looked down their palms were facing each other, hands held in a loose grip.

"We touched." It was a woman's voice. Filled with emotions that Bo couldn't describe, but there was an undertone of fear to her voice.

Another memory. A hand, more similar to her own, feminine but strong. She was pulsing her power into the other person. She could here a gasp. She leaned forward about to kiss the other woman, the same one with the blond hair.

Bo gasped and removed her hand from Dyson's grip. She reached out to open the door. She felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist.

"My hands were probably cold." The voice again. More fear then before, there was a quiver to it. But her voice remained steady. Who was this woman? Why was she doing this?

Another memory. The same woman she had seen previously reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "I don't wanna hurt you." She said in the memory, her voice deep and full of emotion.

"I trust you." She felt fuzzy warmth spread through her. What was this feeling? Why did she feel so content in that moment? There was more to the memory, but she couldn't remember. Bo could feel her head throb slightly as she forced the issue.

She glanced over at Dyson. The man she loved according to the memories that had returned when she saw him. Through them she had remembered everyone, her best friend, the grandfather she thought she would never have, Dyson's partner and a good friend Hale.

She felt like she was missing people though. One she associated with friendship, a sense of betrayal attached to the name. The missing person was a more recent addition to their group. A blonde, but not the one that seemed to fill a gaping hole in her memory. Sad eyes. Dying. Those were the only things she could remember.

"Honey, do you remember?" The other blonde. That's whose voice this was. Why was the blonde scared? Who was she scared of?

Bo made up her mind in that moment. The pull she felt, the tug, the voice echoing in her head. She needed to help the woman in the car. She yanked her wrist out of Dyson's grip and ran back down the road, white dress billowing out around her. Bo could hear Dyson calling out, asking her what she was doing, begging her to return to the car.

Bo ignored him. She looked at the woman in the car. The look of fear in her eyes of betrayal.

"Lauren…?" A shuddering breath full of fear. A voice she barely recognized as her own. "What's happening…?"

Bo shook her head of the memory, Lauren. That was the name of the blonde in front of her. She could see another blonde to Lauren's other side and a man holding a knife to her throat, a cloth over her mouth.

Another memory. Lauren laid out on a table, a knife held to her throat. A man threatening Lauren's life. A resigned look in her eyes, she had accepted her fate. Bo could see the same look passing over her eyes now. She looked like she had resigned herself to whatever was happening.

Bo started to run faster. She would not let anything harm Lauren!

"I'm right here Bo. Just come back. I love you." I love you. _I love you. _I. Love. You. Bo gasped. "Human lover." Lauren. Human. Lover.

She could feel power starting to surge forth in her, a darkness wanting to take over her. She could also feel something deeper and more primal starting to take over. She could feel power pulsing under her skin.

* * *

"I want to give it a real shot. Us. Being together." A look on Lauren's face like she couldn't believe it was true.

"Really?" She says in a cracking voice. So much sadness in that voice. Had she ignored it the first time?

Lauren reaching out and grabbing her in the most passionate kiss. Feelings of love and contentment surging through her, kissing back with equal pressure, trying to communicate love and desire to her new girlfriend.

* * *

Bo was nearly to the car now. How far had they driven? She took one brief glance back at Dyson, he was looking at her confused. She couldn't hear what he was saying. Actually, she couldn't hear anything that was going on around her.

* * *

A tearful Lauren looking at her. "I love you." Bo could feel her heart breaking in two. The tone was so incredibly sad.

She could feel herself smiling and responding. "I love you too." Had her response then truly been the right one?

"Being a doctor I know that I'm not enough for you." Lauren why? She had slept with Dyson. Broken the woman heart of the woman she had claimed to love.

* * *

Bo reached the car she ran around to the passenger's side. How had they not seen her coming? She reached out and punched the window, hoping to break the glass. She succeeded.

The creature, which had been strangling Lauren, looks up at her. A creepy grin forming on its face. It holds the knife closer to Lauren's throat. She hears Lauren whimper slightly her eyes closed.

She sees the blonde in the driver's seat opening the door and beginning to run. Bo pays her no mind. She is single mindedly focused on the woman in front of her. She sees a tear slipping down Lauren's cheek, another soon following.

* * *

"I'm not happy Bo. I think we need a break." The most heart breaking tone Bo has ever heard. She wants to reach out and hold Lauren, to comfort her. But she can't because she has hurt the woman she claimed to love.

Bo feels herself standing up and starting to walk towards the door. She is tearing up. She reaches the door and looks back at Lauren, who is staring at her with big teary eyes. The only thing stopping her from running back to comfort her girlfriend is the fact that this is her fault.

She needs to know if this is permanent or just a break. "This is just a break right?" Lauren doesn't respond. Bo feels herself having to hold back a sob. She walks out of the apartment, only her respect for Lauren's wishes keeping her from running back.

She makes it to the elevator before the first sob bursts from her chest. By the time she reaches the Camero she is crying nearly uncontrollably. How could she have been so stupid! She lost the _love of her life_ because of her own selfish decisions.

* * *

Love of her life. Love. Life. Soul mate. Lauren.

More memories started to surge forth. The first time they had made love, her first time with anyone where it had only been about love, not feeding. The disastrous end to that night. The moment she fell in love with Lauren.

Their second time. A quicker one, less tender, but no less emotional. The culmination of weeks worth of sexual tension.

The first time after the Garuda, the times in between it and the last time before she had cheated with Dyson, the closeness and the love in that one, the eroticism. The love. Love.

The last time she had seen Lauren. Lauren's spiteful last words that she had not truly meant, a show she had been putting on.

"Whoever you are I know you and I love you."

A time before that. "The person you are now I absolutely love!"

Love. Lauren. Protect. Another chance. The vow she had made to herself in the Camaro as she had calmed down. "I'll fight for you. For us. It's my turn. I'll give you all the time you need Lauren. But I'll be here. I'm going to fight for you, for me, for us. I love you, even if I'm the asshole who stopped showing it to you."

_I will fight, for a future with you and I both in it, for us to be together._

She could feel the blinding power surge forth from within her. Something dark wanted to take control.

This time, she wouldn't let it.

Bo ripped open the rear passenger side door. She reached in and dragged the creature that was hurting Lauren out by the scruff of its coat.

She held it up to her and growled at it. Bo felt a surge of anger and she began to pull the Chi from the creature in front of her. She felt it go limp. It was strange that it hadn't struggled.

Bo dropped the body and looked over at Lauren. She still had her eyes closed, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Had she not seen what happened?

Bo blinked and took a deep breath, trying to get her powers under control. She looked at Lauren and felt her heart breaking. She could see tears running down Lauren's cheeks, but her jaw was clenched. She was ready for whatever was about to happen.

Bo wanted to reach out and to pull Lauren into her arms and never let go of her again. But did she even have the right anymore?

Bo shook her head and decided to go with a safer route. She gently opened the passenger's side door and knelt down in front of it. She gently called out "Lauren."

She saw Lauren open her eyes. Blinking and turning her head to face Bo. She heard Lauren gasp and say "Bo?" in a voice that sounded like a half chocked sob. Bo could feel a hand coming to rest on her cheek.

Lauren then asked her a question in a small voice; like she couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. "Is that really you? Or just another dream?"

Bo reached up and held the hand that was on her cheek. "I'm real. I'm right here. And this time I'm not going anywhere." Bo reached out with her other hand and caught Lauren's own in hers.

She could see tears trickling down her cheeks. Bo could feel Lauren pulling her hand away from her face, only to get out of the car and kneel in front of Bo.

Bo waited for Lauren to make the first move. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She could feel a head being pressed against her neck. Bo could feel her arms wrapping around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer.

She buried her face in Lauren's hair and inhaled her scent. She sighed in contentment. Everything felt right in this moment.

She could hear mumblings against her neck. She pulled away slightly and whispered to Lauren. "I can't hear you baby." The term of endearment slipping out before she could stop herself.

She felt something wet against her neck. Lauren was crying. She wanted to hold Lauren there, give her all the time she needed, but she remained holding Lauren in a loose embrace. She could feel Lauren pulling away. A look of happiness, love and anger marring her features.

"Why did you come?! It's not safe. There after me! If they find you here they'll…" Bo cut Lauren off by kissing her. It was most likely highly inappropriate at this moment in time, but she needed to do it. There were so many emotions surging through her, her memories had returned, as had her love for the woman in her arms.

A love that was so much more and so much deeper then what she felt for the man that she had left waiting at the car.

She felt Lauren respond to the kiss, leaning in and applying just as much pressure. They continued like that for a few more moments until Lauren pulled back. Tears in her eyes, looking so much like she had that night she had told her about Dyson.

Then something Bo had not expected, a sad watery smile. "You protect me. You always protect me." A tearful laugh.

Bo simply smiled and reached out with her hand to wipe away some of Lauren's tears. She then pressed there foreheads together and responded with. "Always. I will always save you."

It was a perfect moment, but only the first step they would need to take in order to repair their relationship. The world was against them, as she had seen with the elemental. But in this moment, with Lauren in her arms, there was something Bo knew for sure, that she wouldn't fight for them, for the chance for them to be together again. This would be their last shot, no more screw ups, no more running to others. Lauren is her last love, her greatest love, her soul mate.

She nuzzled Lauren lightly with her nose before whispering. "I love you, so much."

She felt Lauren bump their noses gently, pressing their foreheads together before she was drawn back into an embrace by Lauren. "I love you too." A tearful laugh. "I think you're it for me Bo. When I got my memories back the first thing I wanted to do was run home to you."

She hugged Lauren back. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, so much she wanted to tell Lauren, but the one thing that recent events had shown her was all she could say. "You're it Lo, you're the end. You're the one I will love until my dying breath. Not Dyson, not Tamsin. You."

She saw Lauren pulling back, her brown eyes shinning with tears. "Really?" The same tearful happy tone as in Hecuba.

Bo nodded silently. She felt Lauren grab both of her cheeks and smash their lips together. They parted after what felt like hours later.

"We still have a lot to work through. I can't loose myself again Bo. I need to be top priority. I can't…"

Bo brought a finger to her lip and said with a dazzling smile. "I know." She took a breath. "It's my turn to fight, for you, for us. I got complacent and dumped everything on you. It won't happen again. But first there's so much we need to talk about, but I learned from someone that the secret to any relationship is trust, love, and compromise."

She saw Lauren smile, a grin she had never seen before. What looked like pure happiness, not marred but the sadness which was usually in the eyes of her lover. She leaned in to kiss Lauren again. They were not where near ready to restart their relationship, but they had taken the first step. And in this moment. That was enough.


	2. Looking At The Future Changes The World

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed as well as favourited and followed. I honestly didn't expect this to have a second chapter, but here it is. Do you want this continued? Depending on how the show goes I may continue this. Either way I think there will be at least one more chapter. As per usual all spelling and grammar errors are mine. Thank-you for reading this. **

* * *

Lauren buried her face in Bo's shoulder. She was so tired. She was just so tired. She had the little life she had set up for herself pulled out from under her.

The one person she thought she could trust had betrayed her. She had thought she had finally made a friend with no agenda, no ulterior motives. Someone who had payed attention to her, found her jokes funny. Who had payed attention to her. The first person who had payed attention to her in a long time.

She had also been flirted with, and she couldn't deny that the attention felt good. Someone who wanted her and only her. She had turned down Crystal repeatedly, but she had gotten so lonely, not knowing how Bo was doing. The stress of being on the run, living a life that was not her own. She thought she had found someone that she could trust.

She had started to let her guard down. She had gotten drunk, trying to forget all of her problems. She had tried to forget her pain, her loneliness. There had been an attractive woman in front of her, someone who was attracted to her. So she took the chance to take away the loneliness, to feel the connection to another human being. The first time in years that she had even given herself permission to do it.

The person she had started to trust, the person she had started to let someone in again. She had been betrayed. She had nearly been taken again, unable to help others, unable to help herself. Lauren sighed into Bo's shoulder, she felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead and the arms around her waist tighten. She felt warmth, she felt warm.

She had nearly had her life wrenched out from under her again. She had let someone in and they had betrayed her again. Another person had manipulated her. Had she really been away from human's so long that she had forgotten what it was like to interact with them?

Lauren wasn't sure what to think. When has she become so naïve? When had she become so easily manipulate? So stupid?

Five years of slavery, never thinking for herself. Always humbling herself, putting herself last. Everyone came before her, she had never stepped a toe out of line until the first time she meet Bo.

The woman in her arms had brought her back a little, gotten her to start feeling again after so many years of cold and logic, with only science and medicine to keep her company. She had fallen in love again, only for them to keep making one mistake after another, constantly hurting each other. Nadia had awakened only for her to be killed by Bo.

They has finally gotten together only for the dawning to happen. Then Tamsin and Dyson had started to subtly test their relationship, their communication had broken down and she started to feel the weight of all the things that had happened to her in the past five years settle onto her shoulders. She also felt responsible for the relationship, going back to a role she had occupied previously, and she had started to shut Bo out.

She had felt like she was loosing herself in her relationship, she was so unhappy. She had to take care of everything, all the while being excluded and lied to by the person she loved the most. Lauren sighed a loud. It had all become too much, the toll of the years events had taken.

She was consumed in emotions and confusion, she had been manipulated into Taft's project. He had promised recognition and reward, for her accomplishments to be celebrated by those who were equal to her. Only to realize to late that he was a megalomaniac hell bent on destroying the creatures that she had spent years studying. So she sabotaged him, and then ran because she would have been branded a terrorist.

Had her memories erased, only to return and for them to once again cause her to be consumed by grief at the thought that she had forgotten Bo. Then Crystal and come along and offered her comfort in a way she hadn't known for so long, another human, someone without an agenda, only for her to allow herself to be vulnerable and for that trust to be thrown in her face again.

Lauren let out a tearful laugh. Despite it all Bo had come to her rescue again. Bo had saved her, just like so many times before. She let out a sob. Was she really so weak that she could only be saved?

Lauren could hear sweet nothings, the occasional shushing sound, being whispered in her ear, a kiss to her forehead or temple. Bo was trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself only for the tears to come harder. Weeks of grief and worry, months of stress and negative emotions. It felt good to finally let herself go for once.

That might be part of the problem Lauren realized. She needed to be more selfish, needed to say what she wanted and needed. She needed to take care of herself and not worry as much about others. She needed to express herself. She needed to allow herself to be angry and mad. To fight for Bo and their relationship, a part of that was communicating what she wanted and needed from Bo.

Lauren lifted her head from Bo's shoulder. She looked Bo in the eye and saw Bo giving her a watery smile. Why was it that when one woman started crying they both ended up in tears?

She laughed a little at her own thought. Lauren leaned forward and connected her lips to Bo's. It felt so good to be able to do it again. For them to be able to kiss. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to feel her lovers skin against her own. She shook it off, another on of their problems was them constantly having sex and not talking about their problems or feelings. Talk first. Marathon sex after. Lauren smiled for a brief moment, once they settled things she was not letting Bo out of her sight or out of bed for a long time.

Lauren could feel Bo tense against her. She was about to ask Bo what was wrong when she felt a tugging against her waist. She could feel Bo moving, starting to stand up. Lauren followed not wanting to break the contact between them yet.

She broke eye contact with Bo to turn her head and see what her lover was looking at. She could see a tall man with curly brown hair and a short beard approaching them. She flinched for a moment and turned her head to hide it in Bo's shoulder. Lauren wasn't sure what the action would accomplish but in the moment it made her feel better. She could feel Bo's grip on her tightening and kiss being pressed to her temple.

She heard Bo say. "What do you want Dyson?" She felt Bo squeeze her reassuringly. Lauren knew that she wouldn't let anything separate them in this moment. As irrational and clingy as it was she just wanted to go somewhere away from everything for a little while and just allow her and Bo to reconnect.

"We need to keep going. Bo who are you… Lauren!" There was no shock in Dyson's voice. Had he realized that it was her and continued to drive the car she saw passing? What would have happened if Bo hadn't realized it was her and gotten out when she did? Lauren shuddered to think about it; she would most likely be in the custody of the Morrigan or worse.

She took a deep breath and pulled back from Bo's embrace. She missed the warmth immediately. She turned around to face her rival, no, former rival. She took another deep breath to calm herself.

"Hello Dyson." She hoped it sounded more neutral and less desperate then it had sounded to her own ears. She saw someone moving to step in front of her, it was Bo. For the first time she caught a glimpse of what her lover was wearing. A tattered white dress, ripped and stained with dirt at the bottom, she also appeared to not be wearing any shoes. That was not normal attire for Bo, something had obviously happened to get her here. Which made Lauren wonder. What was Bo doing in the middle of nowhere to begin with? Had something happened?

She brought her hand up to rest on the shoulder of the woman who was positioned protectively in front of her. "Bo? What's going on?" The words sounded sad and desperate as she spoke them. Lauren was so tired, she was so tired.

"It's a long story Lauren. But the short version is that Dyson over there came to rescue me from whatever had taken me. Only he forgot to mention that you weren't in town. He nearly had us drive past you." Bo sounded angry. Lauren shifted slightly to try and catch her lover's eyes. They appeared to still be brown. She breathed a sigh of relief, the succubus wasn't in control. Then the words Bo spoke registered in her mind. Rescue. Missing. Bo had been missing and no one had told her.

Lauren could feel her anger starting to boil. When she and Dyson had talked he failed to mention that Bo was missing. He had not told her anything, he had told her that she was on her own, that she could not come home. He had told her that her lover was missing. It would have made it harder to stay away, but when she had asked Dyson to protect Bo…

Before Lauren could stop herself she started to talk. "So Bo was missing. You didn't think to mention that little bit during our conversation. Don't you think I may have had the right to know that _my girlfriend_ was missing?! You had no right to keep that information from me Dyson!" Lauren took a deep breath trying to get her anger under control. "I can understand why you did it. You didn't want me in the way; you didn't want me to make irrational decisions based on my own emotions. But guess what Dyson? I can make my own decisions; it's not up to you to control what I do."

She felt a hand coming to rest on her back. The other hand wrapping around her waist. Bo. She was being pulled close to her body again. Lauren was still seething at the wolf shifter in front of her but the anger was being drained away, quickly being replaced by exhaustion.

She could hear Bo talking again. "We're going to have a long talk later Dyson about what is appropriate to keep from other people. You know I hate being lied to. But for know, I think we all need to get off this road and to somewhere safe. As much as I need to get home and see the others I also have an exhausted girlfriend to take care of. So we're going to find a place to rest for the night and head back to town in the morning. You may what to reevaluate what your priorities are and to whom they are. And maybe about how to treat women."

Lauren wanted to stare shocked at Bo. She had never seen Bo talk like that to Dyson like that before, she had never heard her call him out. She felt a small tingle of happiness at Bo referring to her as her girlfriend. That was positive, combined with what Bo had said earlier and Lauren was sure that they were on the right track to repairing their relationship.

Lauren could feel Bo breaking their embrace, she saw Bo reach out her hand tentatively, her eyes asking for permission. Lauren nodded, reaching into the car behind her to grab her small case of clothes. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked over at Bo to see her smiling.

She began to lead Lauren over to what she assumed was a car in the distance. As they walked she looked at her surroundings, the place she had hidden away in for the past months. Lauren sighed. How long would it be before she had to run again? Before she had to abandon her name and become someone else again?

She felt Bo squeeze her hand. Lauren glanced up and saw a smile on her face. Lauren sighed, there was so much she needed to tell Bo about what had happened while she was out here. She would need to be honest and tell Bo about Crystal. She winced, she could only guess how her lover would take the news that she had slept with someone else.

That brought to Lauren's mind another thing that they would need to discuss, full disclosure this time. Monogamy. Lauren looked over at Bo, her heart ached to know that she would have to share her. As much as Lauren wished she could be detached from it, as much as she wished she could be okay with her lover feeding off of others, she couldn't be. Lauren knew that it was only biology but the thought of sharing Bo with others still made her sick. She knew as a doctor that she would never be enough for a succubus, but as a girlfriend? A partner? It hurt to know that she couldn't be enough for her lover's needs.

Lauren felt her hand being squeezed again. She looked up at Bo, who was smiling at her a little sadly. "Where did you go just know?"

"It's…" She cut herself off. She needed to be open with her needs and wants if they were ever going to make this work. They both did. "Feeding. Monogamy. I know I said I was okay with you feeding from others. Logically I know that I'm not enough for you, but…"

"It hurts. That you can't be all I need." Bo sighed. "For now let's just focus on getting to the car and getting out of here. We can talk about this in a little while, after we both get some sleep. It's been a long day, we should try to rest. There are also a few other things you need to tell me aren't there?"

Lauren could feel herself tearing up slightly. She knew that Bo could tell most likely that she'd had sex recently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Lauren. We're on break. No cheating. We need to talk about all of this. We need to talk about how we got here. About what made you feel so bad. We need to talk about where we go from here. But right now? I'm going to drive until we find a hotel and then we should get some sleep."

Lauren laughed. "When did you become so mature?"

"I'm trying this new thing called communication and trust with my girlfriend. I love her to much to let her get away from me." Lauren blushed slightly. She noticed that Bo had stopped. They were in front of the car, she glanced in the backseat, and looked down on the ground. No signs of whomever had attempted to take her.

She slipped into the passenger seat and saw Bo slip into the driver's side. She saw Bo turn on the ignition and start to drive them down the road. Lauren reached for the hand Bo had resting on the gearshift. She lightly touched Bo's fingers before she felt the hand turn over and intertwine their fingers.

A thought popped into her mind. Dyson. "What are we going to do about Dyson? We can't just leave him here."

She saw Bo glance over and sigh before looking in the rear view mirror and smirking. "I think he can follow us."

Lauren shifted her gaze and followed Bo's eyes. Behind them was a huge wolf. Dyson must have shifted in order to follow them. She leaned her head down and onto Bo's shoulder, closing her eyes. She allowed herself to start to drift off, hoping that when she woke up that this wouldn't be a dream.

Lauren felt someone passing a hand underneath her knees and another along her back, as if they were about to lift her. She tensed her body and was about to open her eyes when she heard a voice talking in her ears. "Shhh babe. Just go back to sleep, its just me." Bo. Lauren relaxed her body and allowed herself to be picked up. She brought her arms up to wrap around Bo's neck and rested her head against her shoulder.

She heard a few doors opening before it got quite again. Lauren shifted her head against Bo's shoulder. She felt some fumbling as a hand shifted off of her slightly before she heard a soft click and another door opening. Lauren felt them move for a few more steps before she was set down on something soft.

She could feel the shoes being removed from her feet before she opened her eyes slightly. She felt the covers being shifted on the other side before she was lifted up again and placed on a different sheet before she felt the covers being pulled over her. She felt a kiss being placed on her forehead before a whisper of goodnight was breathed into her ear.

Before Lauren could stop herself she felt her hand reaching out to grab Bo's wrist. She opened her eyes and meet Bo's. "Can you sleep with me? Just let me rest in your arms?" She saw Bo nod before Lauren closed her eyes again. A minute later she felt a warm body press against her own, an arm coming up to wrap around her waist.

"Is this okay?" The voice was tentative. Lauren didn't respond, instead rolling over and resting her head against Bo's chest. She was meet with the usual leather. Before she could stop herself Lauren reached out to undo the buttons holding the shirt closed.

"Lauren what?" She could hear confusion in Bo's voice. She was overcome with an irrational need to feel her lover's skin against hers. She couldn't explain it. Sex as a coping mechanism for grief? Lauren sighed. She just wanted the intimacy of her lovers skin against her own.

"I need to feel you against me. Please?" She heard Bo sigh before she heard a ruffling of clothes. "We are sleeping, and that is all for tonight. Okay?"

Lauren opened her eyes and sat up, struggling to get her clothes off. Once they were both undressed they slide back into bed. Lauren cuddled into Bo, sighing contently. They needed to talk about so many things, but right now, she just needed her lover.

She felt Bo press a kiss to her forehead before wrapping an arm around her waist. Lauren drifted off, hearing herself murmuring something about oxytocin and bonding. She heard Bo laugh before pressing a kiss to her forehead

It felt like many nights before, before everything got complicated. Lauren sighed and shook her head. Resting her head against Bo's chest and just listening to her heartbeat. She inhaled her scent. This was Bo, and not Crystal. She was safe, for the moment anyways.


	3. Scrutenizing The Present

**A/N: Thank-you for all of the kind words you have left in your reviews. Thank-you as well for the favourites and follows. I will most likely continue this, probably telling a story about dealing with the after math and what happens when Lauren returns. As per usual all spelling and grammar errors are mine.**

Bo blinked her eyes open, the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned, trying to turn over to bury her head in the pillow to escape the light, but she couldn't move. There was a rather heavy weight resting on top of her, and she had to go to the washroom. She could feel warm breath against her collarbone. She looked down expecting to have to shove the person off of her when she caught sight of familiar head of blonde hair.

Memories of the previous day came back. The elemental Fae and her human love, how their story reminded her of her own with Lauren. Nearly driving past Lauren on her way back to town. Bo shuddered to think of what would have happened if she hadn't caught sight of the familiar blonde hair of her lover. Bo glanced down at Lauren again, feelings of fondness and love blossoming in her chest. Bo moved her head to the side and pecked Lauren on the temple before gently shifting her off of her and onto the to the side the bed.

Bo gently pulled back the covers and got out of bed, gently pulling the covers back over her lover, looking at the wall of the room they were staying in, trying not to catch a glimpse of Lauren's beautiful body. She wanted to respect her lover and try not to jump her before they could talk about the many things they needed to talk about. Bo leaned down to kiss Lauren's cheek gently before getting up to go to the washroom.

As she came back out Bo saw a sight that broke her heart a little. Lauren was sitting up in the bed, obviously awake. Bo could see her glancing around the room, most likely trying to figure out where she was, the sheet was clutched to her chest. But what really got Bo was the look of fear, sadness, _devastation_ in her eyes. She looked like a caged animal ready to run.

Bo could feel herself getting angry, whatever had caused this. Whoever had caused this would pay. Bo looked over at Lauren again, she looked fidgety and nervous, stressed. Bo took a deep breath, Lauren needed support right now, not someone who would run off and beat up the problem. Talking first, violence could come later if it was truly needed.

Bo gently took a few more steps forward before gently calling out "Lauren?"

She saw Lauren's eyes dart over to her. Bo could see Lauren tense and then Lauren stared at her, blinking repeatedly, as if she couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. "Bo?" Lauren's voice was cracking with sadness again. "It wasn't a dream? You're real? You're really here?"

Bo took a few more steps forward before sitting down on the side of the bed, reaching out to grab Lauren's had to give her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm right here Lauren. I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere." Bo brought the hand she was holding up to kiss the palm reassuringly. "I love you, and I have no intention of letting you go again."

Bo saw Lauren take a deep breath, obviously trying to compose herself a little. She saw a weak smile appear on her face. "I love you too, Bo."

Bo glanced over at the clock, it read 5:30, it was still early. She let Lauren's hand go so that she could get up and close the curtains. As she completed the task she took another glance at Lauren. The blonde had lain back down on the bed, her head was turned towards where Bo was. She saw a small smile on Lauren's face.

Bo wished for a moment that this was just them on vacation, they had forgotten to close the curtains the night before because they had gotten to caught up in each other, and their passion for each other. Bo sighed and shook her head, as nice as the fantasy was, she needed to face reality. Bo looked over at Lauren again as she drew the curtains closed, she could see her lover starting to drift off again.

Bo padded back to the bed softly and sat down at the side. "It's early still. Do you want to get some more rest?"

Bo didn't receive an answer, instead she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and tug lightly. Bo smiled, Lauren was cute when she was half asleep. She stood up for a moment and drew back the covers, sliding under them and pulling them back up over her and her lover. Bo felt Lauren shifting in bed and eventually felt an arm wrap around her waist and a head come to rest on her chest. Bo closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist, content to just rest for a little longer.

The next time she awoke Bo felt Lauren shifting in her arms. A soft kiss being pressed to her shoulder, a gentle whisper of "Morning." Bo opened her eyes and smiled lightly. It had felt so good to have Lauren in her arms again.

Bo saw Lauren sitting up, drawing some of the sheet with her. Bo sat up and pressed a kiss to Lauren's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

She saw Lauren think for a second before responding. "I feel better then I have in some time, but we need to talk Bo. What you said yesterday… I know you meant it, but I need you to actually follow through on it. I can't, I _won't_ allow myself to be pushed aside again. I need you to be there for me, and let me be there for you. I need you to be truthful and honest, especially if it's things that could affect us as a couple. We need to talk, I can't loose myself again."

Bo sighed and nodded. What Lauren was saying was true. "I know and you're right. I'm sorry that I am such an idiot. I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even notice that you were starting to break. I stopped telling you that I loved you, I stopped acting like a girlfriend. And that is all, my fault. I lied to you again and again about things that affect you and me, or us. I fucked up in so many ways. And for that I am so sorry."

Bo took a deep breath. "But Lauren there are some things that I need you to do for me. I know your not used to it, but I need you to talk to me about what you want, what you're feeling, and what you need. I need you to tell me when I'm acting like an ass or ignoring you. You need to call me out on it." Bo sighed.

"I think really that that's our problem. We stopped talking, we were never completely open and honest about what was going on between us. I kept things from you, I kept you out of my life. I kept my feelings inside and lied to spare both of us, instead of dealing with them. But so did you. Lauren we need to talk, you need to let me know if something isn't working, if something's bothering you, even if it's insane or totally irrational."

She heard Lauren sigh. "It was also Tamsin and Dyson. When I saw you and Dyson together, you were still acting like a couple. You ignored me for him, you sucked my Chi to save his life. The first time you feed off of me, and it was to save the life of another person." Bo heard Lauren take a deep breath.

"Tamsin told me that you kissed her in Brazenwood. I slapped her because I was angry. I know you said I'm it, but how can I know for sure? How do I know that you won't run off with one of them again? I'm just so tired of everyone looking down on our relationship. Of telling me that I'm only a temporary girlfriend.I'm so tired of being the only one fighting." Bo could hear Lauren sigh again. "And the fact that I will never be enough for you. It hurts me, I know that medically I will never be enough to sustain you, but as a partner? It makes me feel inadequate, because I can't provide for one of your most basic needs. I grew up with the human ideal of monogamy, the fact that I have to share you, it hurts me, makes me feel so jealous, because I should be the only one to see you like that, but I do understand. I love you Bo, so much, and I would never ask you to change who you are or what you are, but I'm so tired."

Bo felt her heart clench at the last statement, but she knew that it was true. Lauren would most likely never be enough; even a single Fae would never be enough. She sighed, perhaps because her dawning was completed, maybe the injections could start working, maybe they could come up with some way around the feeding issue. She heard Lauren stop talking. Bo looked over, her lover had tears in her eyes. She reached out to grab Lauren's hand and to squeeze it reassuringly.

She heard Lauren take a breath before continuing "When we stopped talking. I felt like everything was settling on me, that I had to maintain the relationship. So I started to ignore you and shut you out, never sharing my own feelings because I didn't want to be a burden. You had to complete you're dawning, something that I couldn't be apart of because I'm human. I need to be in your life, just like I need you in mine."

She felt Lauren reach her arms out and wrap them around her waist. "If we try this again, we need to talk, and we can't stop talking no matter how afraid we are of hurting each other. I also need you to promise me no Dyson or Tamsin." She felt Lauren's head resting against her shoulder. "We need to talk more about you're feeding, set rules, limits. I want you to be healthy and I want to help you, but I don't want to know about your feeds. If you're okay with it I think I may start to look into new injections to help curb your hunger."

There was a small pause before Lauren spoke again. "I'm sorry, it sounds so selfish…"

Bo cut Lauren off, pressing a kiss to her temple before saying. "It's okay. It's how you feel, don't apologize for what you feel. I get what you're saying I want it to. I want you to be enough and if we can find some way for that to work? Then we start trying to find that way. But if not, then we talk. I have more control over my power now. I don't feel as hungry as often. I could try feeding without having sex. I could try that and injections. If that doesn't work then we will try something else. I want this to work Lauren and if this is part of it then we find a way around biology.

"As for the cheating. I have no excuse, when I came out of my dawning I ignored you to save a man who I know is one of you're greater fears, and someone I may have still had feelings for at the time. I slept with him, and cheated on you in the worst way possible, with the worst person possible. I know you forgave me for that, but I should have told you about the internal bleeding instead of trying to hide it. You know yesterday when my memories returned of him, I was ready to start over, to be in a relationship again because only a few of them had filled in. But when I saw you in that car struggling, everything he did reminded me of you. As I got my memory back of us, more about him came back as well. And after you broke up with me I had some time to look back on my relationship with him. It wasn't very healthy, he acts behind my back, lies to me constantly, and doesn't really understand my needs. My feelings for you dwarf my feelings for him, you are so much more to me then he will ever be. I am so sorry for cheating, for emotionally cheating, when all you asked was for that kind of monogamy, when we were supposed to be in a relationship."

"As for Tamsin. She's a good friend to me and nothing more. I honestly don't remember much of what happened in Brazenwood that day. I remember that I lied to you and didn't tell you where I was or what I was doing. Which was something that I should have done, I should have told you that I got caught up in a case, but for some reason it never crossed my mind, instead I strung you along." Bo sighed. "I know I don't have any feelings for Tamsin and if it's true I kissed her? Then I am so so sorry. I don't know why I did it, so can we put a pin in this discussion until more of my memories of her return?"

Bo looked down and saw Lauren nodding her head against her collar bone. "Bo… Thank-you. But if we try this we're going to watch you closely, I don't want you to get sick or injured or weak and not healing properly or healthy because you want to stay loyal to me." Bo could hear Lauren sigh and press a kiss to her collarbone.

"

Bo brought her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her tightly against her own body. It felt good that they got some of what had happened talked about. Bo pressed another kiss to Lauren's temple. She could feel something wet on her shoulder. _Oh Lauren. What happened to you? _

She brought a hand up to Lauren's hair and started to run her fingers through it in an attempt to soothe her lover. She felt Lauren lifting her head from her shoulder, despite the tears running down her cheeks, she was smiling. Bo felt herself grinning back at Lauren before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. Bo felt Lauren respond with equal enthusiasm.

When she pulled away a little while later Bo could feel the muscles in her cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. "So what does this mean? For us?"

She heard Lauren answer honestly. "I don't know. I want to get back together, but I'm not sure if it's a good time for us. I'm still a wanted terrorist Bo, I'm still on the run from the Fae. There's still so much about my past that I haven't told you. There's also the fact that I slept with another person…"

"Lauren." Bo murmured. "It's okay. You were lonely weren't you? And she was there. She was the first human you have seen in a long time. It's okay. It was between two consenting adults, we were on break. No one was hurt and no one cheated. As long as it's over now, if you want to get back together. I'm not mad, I can't say I'm not jealous, but I do understand. It's a human reaction to a stressful situation, to feeling alone and lost in the world. I've been there and I was there until I found you and the others."

Bo sighed. She wanted to be mad and jealous, but she couldn't be. She understood a little of what Lauren had gone through, the desire for human contact, to just forget for a little while. Bo simply pulled Lauren closer.

"As for you're past. I know you and I love you. I meant it when I said that. It doesn't matter who you were or what you've done. I know who you are know. You're the kind, courageous, brave, resilient, brilliant human doctor." Bo leaned over to press another kiss to Lauren's lips before moving down to press a kiss to the area over her heart. "I want to know you're past, and while I may not know it right know. I do know your heart."

She felt Lauren reaching out with both of her hands, lifting her head up and smashing their lips together. She brought her arms up around Lauren, causing the sheet between them to start to slip down. Soon the kisses escalated and hands began to wander. Intimate touches were exchanged, words of love and reverence were whispered in ears before they became consumed by their love for each other.

As they lay together, Lauren resting on top of her. Bo asked again "Is the break over?"

Lauren kissed her before responding. "Yes."

Suffice to say that they never quite left their bed that day. As night came and Bo held Lauren as she slept. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She looked down at her girlfriend, she smiled, it felt good to be able to say that again. She knew they still had to talk about things more, they would need to deal with all of the problems of them being together, but in this moment Bo knew that she would fight. The odds were against them, they were a tragedy waiting to happen, but they were worth it. Bo vowed to herself that she would fight for them, she would make sure that she showed Lauren how loved she was. She would show the world that Fae and humans could be together. She would do anything to ensure that she and Lauren could remain together for as long as their stubbornness would let them.

Bo smiled a little. Lauren truly was it for her. For once, she wasn't complaining.


	4. Turning Our Eyes Towards The Present

**A/N: Thank-you for all of the reviews as well as the favourites and follows. As per usual all spelling and grammar errors are mine. **

Lauren heard a noise coming from somewhere, it sounded like a repeated thudding, suggesting a drum beat or a knocking. Lauren wanted to turn over to ignore the noise, whoever it was could wait. Lauren was warm and comfortable, she could feel someone curled up against her side. The thought nearly sent an alarm through Lauren until she remember yesterday, it was only Bo.

She could feel her girlfriend shifting next to her, the arm around her waist tightening. Lauren smiled, this was how she wanted to wake up every morning. She opened her eyes gradually, she looked around but all see was the ceiling. She must have rolled onto her back at some point during the night. Lauren could feel hot breath against her collarbone. She looked down and felt a grin breaking onto her face. Bo was cuddled into her side, head resting between her chest and her shoulder, she looked so much more relaxed then Lauren had seen her in a long time. Lauren moved her head to the side and pressed a kiss to Bo's forehead.

The sound began again, more incessant this time. Lauren wanted to bark at it to go away, to leave her and her girlfriend alone. She could feel Bo starting to stirring, her breath coming in more frequents inhales and exhales. She could hear a groan against her collarbone. Whoever was disturbing them had better have a good reason or else they would receive a rather unpleasant surprise the next time she saw the person.

Was she really threatening the people who disturbed her in her mind? Lauren decided that yes she was and that she would follow through with the threat. She could hear a groan from her shoulder, Lauren pressed another kiss to Bo's forehead and shifted her head slightly to that she could whisper into Bo's ear. "Morning baby."

She could feel a kiss being pressed to her collarbone before another groan reaching her ear and the head being lifted off of her shoulder and coming to rest on the pillow beside her head. "Who's knocking at this hour?"

Lauren looked over at the clock it was after 10 am. Lauren laughed before starting to sit up. "It's not that early honey. Come on, I'm sure whoever it is would have given up if it wasn't important." She could feel Bo starting to press kisses to her spine. Lauren laughed and swatted at Bo.

"We can continue that later okay? Maybe we could shower together?" She heard Bo grumbling. Her succubus was never that appreciative when they were interrupted. Lauren could hear some yelling coming from the other side of their hotel room door but the voice remained indistinct. She could see Bo standing up and walking over to the bathroom. Lauren allowed herself to appreciate the view of Bo's naked backside before she stood up and started to pull her old clothes on

Lauren felt herself frowning a little, she must never have told Bo that her bag contained some spare clothes. Speaking of Bo she sighed, when they got back, or got to wherever they were going she would need to find a way to retrieve the recipes for Bo's old injections, see if she could tweak the recipe a little. It would take some experimenting but Lauren was determined to find a formula that would allow her lover to feed less while remaining healthy.

Lauren sighed. They would have to be careful and monitor both hers and Bo's health carefully. She would not be Bo's primary source of food, that would be some unfortunate Fae who was willing to feed without sex. Lauren sighed a little, she hoped that what Bo had proposed yesterday would work. She wasn't sure if she could bear to share her girlfriend again.

She could hear Bo coming out of the bathroom, she looked over to see her girlfriend dressed in the complimentary robe. She saw Bo glance over at her with a teasing smile. Lauren could feel herself blushing slightly before finishing pulling her clothes on.

She could see Bo looking through the peephole before shooting Lauren an exasperated look. "It's Dyson." She could almost hear the groan in Bo's voice. She appeared to be quite feed up with the shifter. Lauren walked over and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends lips.

"He won't go away unless someone answers the door." She could here Bo sigh.

"If you're okay with seeing him this soon. I'm sure your still mad at him. Heck I'm still mad at him." She pecked her succubus on the cheek. She saw Bo blush slightly she looked adorable. Lauren reached out and pulled back the security chain before opening the door.

"Finally." She heard Dyson grumble. He was holding a cellphone in his hand. As soon as she stepped out she could almost hear him growl. That made Lauren smirk a little. She saw Dyson stand there for a moment before handing her a cellphone.

"It's Kenzie." Was all the explanation he offered. She felt Bo reaching out for the cellphone, a look of worry on her face. She quietly caught Bo's palm and brought it to her mouth to kiss it lightly before handing her the cellphone.

She saw Bo quickly bring it to her ear, mumbling a "Hello?" into it before bringing it almost a foot away from her ear as Lauren heard a happy shriek on the other end. Yep, that was Kenzi. She felt herself smirking before she started to walk away to give her girlfriend a little privacy when she felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist. A smile on Bo's face. She mouthed, "Can you stay?"

Lauren nodded mutely. She looked over at the door, noticing that Dyson had left. Lauren quickly closed the door before going to join her girlfriend on the bed. She could here Bo talking happily into the phone before saying something that surprised her a little. "I'm going to put you on speaker okay?"

She glanced over a Bo who smiled at her a little before she hit the speakerphone button on the phone. She nodded to herself before saying "Hello?"

She nearly fell off the bed at the happy noise that came from the other end of the phone. "Dr. Hotpants! You're okay!" Was that Kenzi? She had never thought that her girlfriend's best friend would be so happy to hear her voice. Then she remembered the fake memories. They had been much closer without Bo, perhaps some of that had carried over. Lauren smiled at the thought, being closer to the younger woman would hopefully relax some of the tension in the crack shack when she stayed over, and it would be nice to have another human as a friend.

"Hi Kenzi. I'm fine. Definitely ready to come home though, I missed you." Lauren replied honestly. She felt Bo's arm come around her waist and pull her close. Lauren allowed it, relishing in the warmth of another person.

"Hello?" She heard another voice. Younger more tentative. Who could that be? Lauren went through a list of everyone they knew, but they didn't know anyone who was a young teen from the sound of her voice. A client perhaps?

She could hear a small scuffling on the other side of the phone, a little whispering before she heard Kenzie sigh and return. "Just ignore that for know. I'll explain when you two get your butts back here okay? Just be careful. There are some nasty creeps in town right now."

She heard Kenzi and Bo exchange quick goodbyes before hanging up. She reached over and placed a hand on Bo's knee. "We should probably get back, I'm sure Kenzi's desperate to see her bestie. I've sort of been hogging you for the past couple of days."

Bo laughed a little. "I don't think Kenzi will mind that much. But you're right I really do miss her. But are you okay? Are you ready to go back? I'm sure Kenzi can wait a few more days if you're not ready." When was the last time Bo had said that? Lauren tried to remember, but she couldn't. She laughed out loud a little. She was finally starting to come out near the top of her girlfriend's life. It was nice, but she also knew that Bo needed to see everyone else again. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hog all of her girlfriend's attention.

Lauren had to wince a little. Would it be safe for her to return to town? Lauren looked over at Bo, who was starting to get dressed in some cloths that she must have bought in the past few days. She knew that Bo would do everything to protect her, but would it be enough?

Lauren shook her head. She needed to start training so that she could save herself, perhaps it was time to look into getting a firearm. She hadn't used one in a long time, not since Afghanistan, but it was time for some of her training to be put to use again. As much as she hated it, she didn't want to be the damsel in distress who needed her girlfriend to rescue her.

She also didn't want to be stuck in her house like a kept woman. She wanted the option to go into the field and help. Perhaps a part of that would be learning to defend herself, which would mean that she would need to start practicing the moves she had learned a long time ago.

She could hear Bo calling her. She looked up at Bo who was smiling, "Hey where did you go just know babe?"

Lauren took a breath no more lying to her girlfriend. She needed to get better at sharing herself, which included her thoughts. "I was just thinking about maybe getting a gun. Maybe starting to retrain myself in some combat skills I learned a long time ago. I don't want to always be stuck in the lab, don't get me wrong, I love the science, but I want the option to join you in the field. I also want to be able to defend myself, you won't always be able to save me, Bo."

She saw Bo look at her confused and then nodding slowly. She heard Bo say "I can understand that but, where did you learn those things Lauren?" She could hear Bo take a deep breath, but waiting patiently for an explanation.

Breath Lauren, it okay she told herself. "I used to be a soldier. I was a medic in the Canadian Forces. I was deployed to Afghanistan as part of the initial invasion. I only did one tour before I was discharged. I may have been a doctor but I had to learn how to defend myself and others, so I learned how to use a gun and hand-to-hand combat."

She saw Bo look at her briefly before smiling. "I knew you were brave, but a soldier. Wow." She felt arms come to wrap around her waist. "Thank-you for telling me. I know you have a hard time talking about yourself and your past, so thank-you." She felt a kiss being pressed to her lips. Lauren shoved Bo off before laughing.

"If you're going to kiss me go brush you're teeth at least. You have morning breath." She heard Bo grumbling something before disappearing into the bathroom. Once they were ready they would have to leave. Lauren sighed, she wished they could stay in this room for a little while longer, but life called.

She heard Bo come out before feeling a kiss being pressed to her lips, she sighed and returned it. She felt Bo kiss her forehead briefly before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Just wishing we could stay here for a little while longer." Bo was about to open her mouth, but Lauren cut her off. "It's okay. I'm just a little wistful right now, a little worried about what Kenzi said."

She saw Bo nod before another kiss was pressed to her lips. Lauren reached her arms up to wrap them around Bo's neck, as she was doing this she felt the kiss becoming increasingly heated. Bo applied a little to much force, which caused Lauren to fall backwards onto the bed, bringing Bo with her. Lauren broke the kiss and started to laugh, she could feel Bo bury her face in her neck before she started to giggle too. Lauren brought her head back to kiss Bo again.

When was the last time they had been like this? Lauren thought about it, but was coming up blank, had they really never laughed like this before? Lauren sighed, really when they had first gotten together they had only had sex constantly and then the Dyson drama had happened, which had never really allowed their relationship to evolve in an organic way. She wrapped her legs around Bo's waist before starting to kiss her in earnest.

She could feel Bo break the kiss and starting to press little kisses to her neck. This caused Lauren to giggle a little before slapping Bo on the shoulder. "If we don't stop now we'll never leave today."

She could hear Bo grumbling into her neck before coming up and pecking her on the lips. "You owe me doctor."

Lauren released Bo before sitting up and starting to straighten her hair and clothes. When she finished she noticed Bo staring at her with a little look of awe on her face. "What?" Lauren asked.

"I'm just wondering how I got so lucky right now. How you could forgive me after everything I did. All the shit I made us go through, all of the things I put you through. I'm just wondering how I was so stupid I nearly lost you, and I nearly lost what we could have had."

Lauren reached her hand out to cup her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you Bo and it's not something I can help. I meant it when I said that you were it for me." Lauren decided to leave it there for know. She heard Bo sigh before looking at her with a smile on her face.

She felt Bo reach up to grab her hand, intertwining her fingers with Lauren's. She saw a smile cross her girlfriend's face. "Come on, let's get going, we still have a few hours of driving in front of us."

Lauren smiled and stood up, She was glad that she could go home, although was her home even there anymore? Lauren looked over at Bo and realized that perhaps her home was not her apartment, but the feeling that someone invoked in her. It had been a long time since she had felt like this, since another person had been home rather then a place. Lauren smiled a little before deciding that it was a nice feeling.


	5. An Eye On The Past, An Eye On The Future

**A/N: Some spoilers for 4x04. I think you'll know the scene I'm talking about. Anyways thank-you for all of the favourites and follows as well of the reviews. As per usual all spelling and grammar errors are mine. **

* * *

When they entered the lobby Bo felt Lauren stop and tense beside her, a death grip being placed on her hand. Bo looked down at Lauren for a moment concern starting to blossom in her chest. What had gotten her girlfriend so agitated? Slowly Bo looked up and followed Lauren's line of vision.

Sitting in one of the well-padded lobby chairs was a beautiful blonde woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but Bo couldn't place her. She felt Lauren squeeze her hand again before tugging on her hand, she looked at Lauren's face. There was a panicked expression slowly creeping onto her face. Bo looked over at the blonde again. She quickly pulled Lauren into a corner out of the blonde's line of sight.

"What's wrong?" She gently asked, not wanting to scare Lauren. Bo felt arms come up to wrap around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Bo brought her arms out to wrap them around Lauren's back. Her girlfriend's face was tucked into the crook of her neck. What had happened? This was out of character for Lauren at best, she had never been one for public displays but here she was hugging her like her life depended on it.

"Baby, I need you to tell me what's going on." Bo felt Lauren nod against her neck before lifting her head up. Lauren had a look that spoke of both anger and sadness in her eyes. What was wrong?

"That's Crystal. The woman I slept with." Ah. That would be awkward. But that didn't explain Lauren's reaction. Not the anger or the sadness that were in her eyes. She heard Lauren take a deep breath before continuing. "She was the one person I started to trust while I was here. She was becoming a friend to me, she made me feel a little like I used to, before you, before the Fae. But then she betrayed me. She saw me walking down the road as I was leaving town. Someone had called looking for information on "Karen". I panicked and realized that I had to leave town. I went and said goodbye to her. She followed me, offered a lift to me in the car you pulled me out of."

The blonde that had fled from the car as she pulled the backdoor open. So that was her. Bo sighed; she had payed little attention to the woman's face, focusing on getting whatever had been attacking Lauren away from her. Bo sighed and pressed a kiss to Lauren's lips.

"Whatever you want to do Lauren, we do it." Bo murmured before pecking Lauren on the forehead. She could hear her girlfriend sigh audibly.

"Can we just go? I just want to go home, I just want to sleep in a familiar bed." She could feel Lauren lean in and whisper into her ear. "And I believe I owe you for stopping us earlier."

Bo suddenly felt heat gathering under her collar, a little rush of arousal going through her. She pulled back and glared at Lauren a little. The other woman just smiled cheekily. "Flirt."

"I know." Lauren replied, mirth in her voice. The moment was soon broken when they heard footsteps approaching. Bo looked up and saw the blonde… Crystal, approaching. She felt Lauren turning in her arms but not pulling away. Bo shifted a little to catch the look on her girlfriend's face. It was schooled into a mask that screamed neutrality, but Bo could see the anger boiling beneath the surface, there was also some sadness there. Bo leaned forward and kissed Lauren on the temple before pulling her a little closer.

"Hi Lauren." The voice was tentative. Bo looked up from Lauren to stare at the other blonde. Bo couldn't deny that she was attractive, she sighed. She could see the blonde's aura spiking, most likely for Lauren. She grumbled a little, but pushed aside the jealousy. There was no point; Lauren had already assured her that it was a one time only thing, that it had been little more then physical attraction on her part.

Bo could feel Lauren squeezing her a little. She sighed and nuzzled Lauren lightly to let her know that she was okay. She could hear and feel Lauren take a deep breath before breaking their embrace and stepping forward.

Bo was about to turn around and walk a few paces away when she felt Lauren reach down and grasp her hand. She smiled lightly and nodded to Lauren.

"Hi Crystal." The words were soft, softer then Bo had expected them to be.

She saw Crystal reaching her hand out to try and capture Lauren's other one. "I'm so sorry."

She could see Lauren pulling her hand away just as they were about to touch. "Why? I thought I could trust you. But you betrayed me." Bo could hear Lauren laugh a little "I should have known. You already know about the Fae. You were far to calm, you were too ready to delete the video. It was a ploy to gain my trust. I'm so stupid."

Bo looked over at Crystal. She could see a look cross her face, disbelief and sadness. "I… I didn't know about the Fae, but someone approached me. I was sent here to bring you back for the person's boss to use. But when I meet you, I realized you weren't just a job, you became more to me, you were someone who was funny, brilliant and beautiful. You had a painful past but you just wanted get over, you had been enslaved at some point. I was told to keep you close, regardless of what I had to do, regardless of what I had to say. I thought it would be a job, but it became more."

"That night we slept together. It meant more to me then just a job…" Bo coughed a little. She didn't want to hear the specifics of her girlfriends sleeping with someone else.

"Who are you? Lauren what is she doing here?" Crystal sounded genuinely confused. Did she not know? Bo had thought her relationship, both working and not, with Lauren was fairly common knowledge; she did little to hide it. But then again it could have been kept from Crystal on purpose. Why? Bo sighed.

"Bo's my… she's someone incredibly important to me Crystal." She heard Lauren say. Bo smiled a little. "What are you doing here? How did you find me here?"

"So she's the reason you were looking so sad. The reason you kept turning me down. I can sort of understand." Bo felt Crystal's eyes raking over her body. She looked down at Lauren to see that she was shooting Crystal a glare. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand a little wishing she knew what was going through her girlfriend's head. She looked over to see Crystal's aura was spiking a little she looked over at Lauren. Her aura was bright and burning a little hot. Bo felt herself blush a little and look away.

Bo sighed before gently tapping Lauren on the shoulder and pointing to the clock behind reception. "We need to get going if we're going to be home before dusk."

She saw Lauren nod at her distractedly, she was still looking at Crystal for a moment before she heard Lauren sigh and ask "Will you be okay?"

She saw Crystal look at Lauren for a moment before nodding. "The person I work for will come after me. I will be a loose end that they want to get rid of, but they didn't know where I was exactly, a middleman approached me to offer me the job. You kind of killed the middleman already, he was the person in the back of the car. I'll have to run, but I doubt that they will look very hard for me. Actually once they gets word that the person they sent to retrieve Lauren is dead they'll probably assume the same thing happened to me. I don't know what you did, but he certainly looked dead and rather devoured, barely recognizable by the time I returned to the car."

Did Dyson eat him? Eww. Bo sighed, she didn't want to know if it had been Dyson who devoured the person she had killed. Bo sighed, she hadn't really thought about the person she had killed. It had felt almost good… the only thing going through her mind at the time was she needed to protect Lauren, but if she had killed an innocent person. Bo sighed, she didn't know what had overcome her in those moments, but she hadn't been in complete control at the time. She had been aware of her actions but… Bo could feel Lauren squeezing her hand, looking up and Bo could see a concerned look in Lauren's eyes. Bo smiled a little in an attempt to reassure Lauren, she leaned over and whispered into Lauren's ear. "I'll tell you later."

Bo could see Lauren nod as she pulled back. Bo sighed before reaching for one of her cards in her pocket. "If you ever need help, just call that number."

She saw Crystal nod before turning on her heals and walking out of the hotel. Just before she left she turned around and looked at Lauren, a sad smile on her face. Bo saw Lauren give her a little smile before leaving.

"You okay?" Bo asked before pulling Lauren into a hug. She saw Lauren nod a little before turning to face her.

"I don't know how to feel right now. I'm glad that she didn't really betray me, but still. She manipulated me, slept with me. I feel used in some ways. I guess I know how you feel now, after I spy banged you." She could hear Lauren sigh. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand. She had forgiven Lauren for the incident a long time ago.

"I want to trust her. Despite everything I still consider her a friend. She was the first person in a long time that made me feel normal, like I was just any other human. It felt nice for a little while, but… I want to be with you, and you're Fae. That world has hurt me. If I go back fully it can't be the same as before. I can't be chattel again. I need to be free, I like working with the Fae, they are fascinating creatures, but I need to be free."

Bo nodded. "I know. I'll do everything I can to try and stop them from taking you again. No one owns you Lauren. No one should own anyone. I hate the Fae and their views on humans. I wish their was someway to change them, I wish the Fae could move forward, come into the 21st century. We'll figure something out, there has to be someway for you to work with the Fae and not be enslaved to either the Light or the Dark."

Bo could hear Lauren sigh. "Thank-you Bo. I hate the world of the Fae sometimes." Another pause, Bo could hear Lauren taking a deep breath. "But being with you means that being in the world of the Fae, I don't like it, but I love you. I love you so much."

"Lauren… if being with me ever becomes to much, if being with me ever becomes not worth it, if we try and work through it but it still is working, end it. I don't want to be the reason you are trapped, the reason you are unhappy. I love you, but if you love someone sometimes you have to set them free."

"Oh Bo…" She felt Lauren reach up to cup her cheek. "There's something I need to give you when we get back. Something that explains a little better about how I feel about you, I wanted to give it to you before but... everything happened. Anyways, let's go back to the city. Let's go see everyone again. I'm sure that Kenzi is missing her bestie desperately."

Bo nodded and leaned forward to kiss Lauren on the lips. She felt Lauren grab her hand and start to lead her towards the car. As they approached they saw no sign of Dyson, Bo shrugged, he must have shifted and started on his way back to town on his own. She was hardly going to complain about uninterrupted time with Lauren. She was also not going to complain about how awkward the atmosphere was when the three of them where together. Bo sighed, she needed to reevaluate her relationship with Dyson, she had been turning a blind eye to many of his actions, holding him to different standards then she did everyone else. That needed to change, especially if all they were ever going to be was friends.

Bo felt Lauren stop walking next to her, she looked up realizing that Lauren had stopped moving. Bo looked up and to her surprise they were in front of the car. She must have gotten lost in thought. Bo looked over at Lauren, she could see a grin on her face.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" She asked Lauren holding up the keys with a grin on her face.

Bo saw Lauren laugh for a moment before she snatched the keys out of Bo's hand. "I want to drive. You drove all day the last time Bo. If I get tired we can switch out in a couple of hours okay?"

Bo nodded and walked around to the passenger side door and quickly got into the old car. She saw Lauren hesitate for a moment, glancing back into the backseat of the car, she seemed to be afraid, Bo had noticed Lauren doing that the other day too. Bo sighed, she couldn't blame Lauren for being slightly paranoid. A moment later she heard the car door opening and Lauren sliding in. She glanced over and smiled slightly, Lauren looked more relaxed then she had seen her in a long time. Bo sighed, she knew that Lauren would most likely get more tense as they got closer to the city, closer to danger, closer to the world that hated them. Closer to people who opposed their relationship.

Bo could feel the car starting, Bo closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. She reached out her hand for the one Lauren had resting on the gearshift, when her hand made contact with Lauren's she felt the other woman reach out and intertwine their fingers.

Bo sighed contently and allowed her mind to start to drift. Dyson, when they got back they would need to have a long talk. They needed to find out where they stood, if it was ever going to be possible for them to be friends, or if it was best they remained work partners and nothing more. Bo sighed, her feelings towards Dyson were complicated. He was the first person she had ever feed off of to survive, he was an overall good person. But at the same time Bo had to question if what she felt was him was romantic love. Dyson appealed to her Fae nature, her more base nature. He allowed her to be more like a Fae.

That may actually be the problem. Dyson brought out her more feral side; her brought out her more primal side. He pushed her closer to her baser self, he pushed her closer to her Fae nature. He was like her. He walked on the precipice of darkness, only a few steps away from falling. Just as she did, if she gave into her base self she became this dark creature that she barely recognized, someone who threatened the people she loved. Dyson was perhaps what her Fae nature loved.

Lauren was the opposite. Lauren brought out her most human aspects, she pushed Bo to become her best self. Lauren tempered her, balanced her in a way that Dyson did not. If she was to be considered darkness, at least in the sense of her power, then Lauren could be considered her opposite. Lauren was light. Lauren was what her human side loved, the traits she had always looked for in a partner. Perhaps not with all of Lauren's _quirks_ but her intelligence, her sense of humour, her love. This caused Bo to realize something; the first time her darker powers had activated was when Lauren was in danger. Another time Lauren had brought her back. Bo felt herself smiling, Lauren really was special, at least to her.

Could there be something more to that? No. Bo decided, it was most likely their feelings for each other. That was when Bo realized something her love for Lauren anchored her, it anchored her in her humanity. Bo opened her eyes a little and looked over at Lauren, she could feel a smile tugging at her lips.

She could see Lauren glancing over at her through the mirror. "What's going through your mind right now?"

"I was just thinking about us." Bo murmured she felt happy at the moment.

"Good thoughts I hope." Lauren replied, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah. I was just thinking, about us. My powers. You. How you always bring me back." Bo sighed. She looked over to Lauren who was staring at her. A rather confused expression crossing her face.

"Bo… if I can I will always bring you back. You scared me that day, I thought I was loosing you, like I had lost Nadia. But I brought you back that day. If, god forbid, you were to… if that happened again, I would do everything in my power to bring you back. I won't let you go without a fight."

"Lauren…" Bo sighed. "Thank-you." She squeezed Lauren's hand.

"You're not a monster Bo. You never have been. And I'm not going anywhere." Bo sighed and smiled a little. She could see Lauren gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. She could feel the hand holding her own squeeze it.

"You and Kenzi make me feel human. You guys remind me of my humanity, something that I sometimes start to forget when I'm around the Fae for too long." Bo sighed.

"Bo…" Lauren paused. "You…"

"I know. I know" Bo replied before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just relax and enjoy the car ride.

* * *

Bo could here someone calling her name. "Bo? Come on Bo we're here." What. Bo opened her eyes, in front of her was a very familiar building. When had they gotten back? Had she fallen asleep?

She sat up more in the seat and stretched. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Lauren laughed. "You looked to peaceful to wake-up. Come on," Lauren said as she opened the driver's door "I think Kenzi will kill me if I keep you from her any longer."

Bo laughed and opened her door. She was looking forward to seeing Kenzi, she had missed the younger woman, although she was glad she had had the time with Lauren, she also needed to see her best friend.

Bo stood up and looked over at Lauren who was coming around to her side of the car. Bo reached out and grabbed Lauren by the waist. She leaned over to trail kisses on her neck and up to Lauren's ear. "Don't think I haven't forgotten your promise Doctor Lewis."

She felt Lauren swat at her shoulder before laughing. "Go see Kenzi before she threatens to chop my head off for keeping you from her. I need to go grab something from my quarters in the compound" Bo was about to protest when she saw Lauren pulling on the red wig again.

"As long as I keep my back to the cameras I'll be fine. The security on my building isn't the most competent group around. I mean they let you in all the time, and they let Taft in, amongst many others." She felt Lauren reach around and peck her on the cheek "I'll be back soon. I need some more cloths anyways."

Bo nodded before pecking Lauren on the lips. Bo saw Lauren walk back around the car before smiling at Bo again. Bo continued to stare at Lauren until she saw the car pull away. Bo crossed what passed as a driveway for them before approaching the front door. As soon as she opened it she was greeted by a small sob before she felt someone barrel into her.

"You're okay. You're really okay." Bo smiled a little before wrapping her arms around Kenzi in return.

"I'm fine Kenz, really. I missed you a lot. Are you okay?" Bo asked as she pulled back to catch the look on Kenzi's face. Her bestie was smiling at her, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. How are you? Do you need to feed? I have a hot blonde model all lined up and ready to go or did you feed of off D-man? I though the Doc was with you, is she okay?"

"Slow down motor mouth. I'm fine. No I don't need to feed, I didn't feed of off Dyson, actually I don't really know where Dyson is right now. Yes, Lauren was with me, but she needed to go to her place to get a few things. She's fine though" Bo couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face when she thought of Lauren.

She could see Kenzi looking at her for a moment. "You and the Doc are back together aren't you?"

Just as Bo was about to answer she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to what she assumed was an attacker and was about to pull out her dagger when she got a good look at the person.

The attacker was a kid, she couldn't have been more then 14 or 15. "Did someone steal Helena's wig?" Bo asked when she caught sight of the massive volume of curly hair on top of the girls head. Bo then turned to Kenzi, who had rushed forward and appeared to be pushing the blonde back towards the direction of their living room and asked her. "Who is that?"

"You go back to the living for now okay? I'll put a some new X-files on when I head back okay?" She could see Kenzi practically shove the poor girl towards the TV before reaching out to drag her towards the kitchen.

"Kenzi whaaa?" Who was the blonde haired girl? She tried to stop Kenzi but for such a small person the younger woman had a surprisingly strong grip. Once she had been dragged out of earshot of the teen Kenzi sighed.

"That was baby Tam-Tam." Bo stared at Kenzi for a minute. The blonde haired teenager was Tamsin? The last time… Oh! Tamsin! Of course. Brazenwood. Tamsin had lied, she initiated the kiss, although she had responded, Bo frowned at the memory. She had feed off of Tamsin another time. The bathtub… Oh god. This was going to be messy. The love triangle had apparently turned into a rhombus with a missing side. Bo sighed, she would need to tell Lauren about this. Wait, the last time she had seen Tamsin, she had been a grown woman, the person she had seen had been a teenage girl.

"BoBo?"

"Aah. Sorry Kenz. My little trip to visit my father resulted in memory loss for me. I didn't really remember much about Tamsin until now. But seriously, that was Tamsin? She can't be older then fifteen!"

"Valkyrie reincarnation. She's actually about…" She heard Kenzi call out. "Baby T, how old are you now?"

"I'm ten days old. Who was that person? Was that Bo?"

"Yeah Baby-T now go back to watching Mulder and Scully."

"Okay!"

"Tamsin seems different…" Bo really couldn't finish her sentence. Tamsin was acting so different from the woman she had known, more like a small child. It was kind of cute actually. Perhaps this reincarnation was a chance for her to start over?

"Yeah. She's still little miss snarky, but she seems really innocent right now, its kinda cute, when she isn't being annoying. She doesn't remember anything about her last life, but that doesn't mean the memories won't come back, but so far..."

"Tamsin did say to me once that I was unlike anyone she had ever meet in her many lifetimes. I wouldn't be surprised if the memories come back, at least some of them." Bo sighed. "That's going to complicate things, a lot."

"Why? Was Tam-Tam… No!" Bo nodded. "Oh wow, really? The bitchy Valkyrie? Man BoBo you sure know how to attract 'em. D-man, the Doc, and now Ms. Snarky Valkyrie?"

"I never had any feelings for Tamsin, I know that for sure now. But still…" Bo sighed. "So how did you end up with a baby Valkyrie?"

"D-man found her at the crash sight and dumped her on me before going to rescue you. I wanted to come with, but right now Tam-Tam doesn't have any powers, meaning that she's vulnerable. She's also the only link we have to your father…" Bo could hear Kenzi sigh.

"Its okay Kenz. I'm back safe and sound. So I guess we have another roommate? This place is going to be crowded. Oh, I should probably check this with out with Lauren, she's most likely going to stay here for the time being. Her apartment building kind of has security issues, well so does ours house, but at least we don't have people in and out at all hours of the day and night.

Bo could hear Kenzi muttering before there was an impatient call from Tamsin in the other room. She could here Kenzi grumbling as she crossed the main floor to the living room.

Bo took the chance to sneak upstairs and call Lauren. By habit she reached into her pocket for her cellphone only to realize that it wasn't there. Bo wondered for a moment where it was before she realized that she has dropped it while she was in the Dahl. Bo sighed and walked into her room.

What greeted her was rather shocking to say the least. It was cleaner then any time she had ever seen it. The floor appeared to have been mopped, the clothes she had left on the floor had been picked up and presumably washed and put away. Her nightstands, well what passed for them, were filled with her favourite candies, as well as other less innocent object. Bo shook her head and smiled fondly Kenzi must have done it. She looked around before catching sight of her phone resting in its usual place on her nightstand.

Bo picked it up and unlocked it, wincing when she saw the number of missed texts as well as missed calls. Bo sighed, sitting down on the bed before opening the phone app and dialing Lauren's number. She waited for the number to dial and for the phone to start ringing. Wait she could hear it ringing from nearby?

Bo turned her head, only to see Lauren standing in her red wig with a smile on her face. "Missed me that much huh? I was only gone for a little while. I just needed to get some clothes and a few other things, Lauren gestured to the bag at her feet."

"Actually I was calling to warn you about." Bo could hear the sound of two distinct voices yelling from downstairs. "Tamsin. Actually I'm surprised you got past Kenzi."

Bo could hear Lauren sigh. "So the blonde girl downstairs is Tamsin? She must have reincarnated then. Her and Kenzi were in the middle of yelling about something. Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone?"

Bo laughed. "Kenzi's not bad with kids. She just has an unusual way of handling them, plus you know how they are at that age. Wow. That made me sound really old." Bo reached out to grab Lauren's hand and gently tugged her towards the bed.

She could see Lauren leaning down to kiss her. Bo tilted her head up to meet Lauren's lips. After a moment she felt Lauren break the kiss and start to press kisses to her neck. Bo sighed and tilted her head to the side, exposing her more of her neck to Lauren. She could feel Lauren starting to straddle her lap. Just as Bo's mind was about to haze over she realized that her and Lauren needed to talk. Bo sighed and grabbed the back of Lauren's head pulling her away gently.

"Why did you stop me?"

"I got my memories back of Tamsin. We need to talk about her, I don't want to leave it until later, until it could cause us problems." Bo could hear Lauren sigh before she moved off of Bo's lap to sit next to her on the bed

"Okay…" She could hear Lauren sigh again before reaching out for her hand.

"Tamsin lied to you that day. She was the one who initiated the kiss; actually she came running at me like she was possessed. I returned it. Actually now that I think about it she may have been, all sorts of weird things were happening that day, it was like I wasn't in control of my own body. I may not have been, Brazenwood was my dawning invitation, so I don't now what could have cause the kiss. However I do have to tell you that actually wasn't the first time we kissed. When she was helping me go rescue Kenzi, I started getting to weak to walk. She offered to let me feed from her and I accepted." Bo could feel Lauren tense next to her. "I promise you, there are no feelings for her from my end. I consider her a friend and nothing more. Actually now it would be kind of creepy to love her, she's ten days old, literally."

Bo could feel Lauren relaxing and leaning against her. "So the only times you kissed her were because you were so weak you could barely move, and needed to feed and because she initiated a kiss. The other time you both may not have been in control of your bodies. Okay… I think I can live with that. But I was serious when I said no Tamsin, I couldn't…" Bo leaned over and kissed Lauren on the lips, cutting her off.

"I promise, there's nothing romantic from my end. Tamsin however… she told me she was in love with me, not using those specific words, but the implication was pretty clear. Although she was drunk at the time… and climbed into a bathtub with me." Bo looked over at Lauren. She could see her girlfriend's eyes flickering around the room, they were never settling on any one thing. "Right now Tamsin doesn't have any feelings for me. She doesn't even remember me, but I wouldn't count on it staying that way. She once told me that I was like nobody she had ever meet in her many previous lives. That would suggest that she will remember me eventually, remember all of us eventually, and when she does, she may still be in love with me."

She could feel Lauren take a deep breath. "No Tamsin. No Dyson. No feeding off anyone who is in love with you unless it is life or death. Bo… I couldn't… I can't loose you too them."

Bo turned her body over and hugged Lauren pulling her close. "I know and I agree. We talked about my feeding already. I want to try that plan first before we move onto other things. But for now I agree, no Tamsin, no Dyson, no anyone else who is in love with me, exception you." Bo pulled back. "Lauren… I meant what I said. I don't want anyone but you. I just want you. I want us to work and for us to be together. I love _you_."

She could feel Lauren nod her head against her collar bone. Bo pulled back and could see that Lauren was smiling a little. "I have something I wanted to give you a while ago, before we went on break." Bo saw Lauren lean over and look into the bag, rummaging around slightly before she pulled out a long white box with a red ribbon attaching a note to it.

"Here" Lauren handed Bo the box. Carefully she pulled the small envelope from under the ribbon. She gently opened the envelope and pulled out a note.

_For giving me the freedom to love. And I do. Forever. _

Bo stared and reread the note.

"You always talked about giving me back by freedom. But you already did without even realizing it. You showed me that it was okay to love again, you let me love you, and that was the greatest freedom of all for me."

Bo could feel herself tearing up a little, she reached over and gently slid the ribbon off the box before opening it. She looked down to see a simple ring attached to a silver chain. On the inside of the ring was carved the word "_Forever_".

"Oh Lauren." Bo could feel herself tearing up. She handed the necklace to Lauren. "Put it on?"

She could feel Lauren grabbing the necklace from her hand before moving the hair away from her neck. She could feel the cold chain settle against her collarbone, Lauren's hands resting lightly against the back of her neck. A moment later she could feel the clasp come to rest against the back of her neck before a kiss was pressed to the back of her neck.

Bo turned around in Lauren's arms, bringing her hands up to Lauren's cheeks before she smashed their lips together.

A minute later they pulled away from each other. Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's. "Thank-you, for giving me the gift of being able to love you, Lauren Lewis."


	6. Locking Our Gaze Onto The Future

Lauren rolled onto her side and allowed herself a moment to simply stare at the beautiful brunette in front of her. The sheet had slipped down sometime during the night, revealing creamy skin. What she was really staring at was the ring on the necklace she had giver her girlfriend. A plain silver chain with a simple silver ring dangling from it, just looking at it a person would not think much of it, just a cute little gift maybe. Lauren however, considered it to be so much more.

It symbolized the moment she had realized that despite still being a slave she had been set free in a way she had never imagined she could be. She had found the freedom to love another again; she had given herself permission to feel again. It meant that she could feel for herself again, that she was no longer numb, just walking through day to day life, hoping that the misery would end, only holding on in hopes of rescuing Nadia, of setting her free.

Lauren remembered the moment that she had decided to buy the necklace, it had been a split second one that she had made as she was passing a jewelry store. She had seen a necklace on display, a beautiful chain, lovely pendent, a nice present for Bo to celebrate her passing her dawning, their upcoming anniversary. The moment she bought it however only to realize that the pendent that had already been attached would never convey what she meant by the gift. It was not only an anniversary present, or a gift given in celebration: it was a thank-you. A thank-you for giving her the strength to free herself, to let her love again, for loving her in return, for fighting to free her, and without realize it, succeeding. The moment she had realized that Bo had become so much more then her girlfriend, she had somehow managed to become so much more important then words could describe. There was only one piece of jewelry to symbolize how she had felt. A ring, an unbroken circle symbolizing eternity, and had carved into it the word "Forever." A vow, to love the woman lying across from her in this bed for as long as she lived.

Lauren gently brought her and Bo's joined hand to her lips and kissed it gently before bringing it to rest gently against her chest. Lauren sighed before smiling slightly. She would need to start tweaking the formula for Bo's injections soon, see if there was a way to bring her hunger down to the point that Lauren would be able to sustain the succubus for the most part without risking weakening Bo. She would still need to feed, but with luck she would be able to feed without having to have sex with others. Lauren sighed, what would she do if this wasn't enough?

Lauren sighed before turning her head to bury it in the pillow. Bo had said that she wanted to try this plan first before they started anything else, she had agreed on the condition that they monitor Bo's health closely. Lauren smiled a little. She had never heard of a succubus who desired monogamy before Bo. She had never even heard of a succubus who desired a long-term relationship before she had meant Bo. Lauren brought her hand up to gently trace her girlfriend's face.

She had won the proverbial prize. The human lover had been the one to get the girl; it went against everything she had ever been told about their relationship, it had gone against everyone's expectations. But she had done it, not the wolf-shifter who could keep up with the succubus, not the Valkyrie who could surely sustain her. She had gotten the girl. She had, the human had. It was surreal, it was so surreal. She and Bo had talked, they had talked more in the last few days then they had in the entirety of the later half of their relationship. They had talked about most of the issues that had plagued them. They still needed to clarify what they both wanted from this relationship, although the implication had been there. Bo had told her that she was it, the person she would love for the rest of her life and her actions were speaking louder then her words sometimes. Bo's willingness to communicate was astounding, so different from before, it was good, it felt nice.

She felt Bo shifting a little, an arm reaching out to pull her close. Lauren laughed a little before moving herself closer to Bo, she shifted her head so that it was sharing the pillow with Bo's. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but right now she needed to be close to her girlfriend. Lauren still had a hard time believing that this was real at times. She kept expecting to wake up in a cell, chained to the wall, barely able to move, or given enough slack to move but be unable to escape. Lauren sighed and moved to burrow into Bo's chest. She could hear Bo giggle a little. How long had she been awake?

She felt a hand come to rest lightly in her hair, gently pushing her closer to Bo's chest. Lauren sighed happily and allowed herself to rest there for a moment, relishing in her girlfriend's warmth, she could almost hear her heartbeat against her skin. It felt nice, it felt nice to be taken care of for once in her life. Even if it was just for a little while, once she got up she would have to start training. She could feel Bo nuzzling her head a little, Lauren felt herself giggle a little; it tickled her scalp.

Lauren could feel the hand holding hers squeeze it, Lauren squeezed back a moment later. There was no need for talking right now, it was nice to just enjoy the quite intimacy of the embrace, it was rare for them to simply lie here like this. If one of them was showing skin the other usually jumped them. This made Lauren smile a little, as much as she hated thinking like a teenage boy, as soon as her girlfriend was naked rational though tended to go out the window.

Lauren started to press kisses to the skin in front of her, she could feel Bo's chest rise a little in a gasp, a hand tugging on her hair. Lauren pulled away from Bo's chest, tilting her head up to kiss her. A moment later she felt lips pressing against her own, at first the kiss was soft a show of affection and love, but it gradually began to get more heated, Lauren bringing her hand up to wrap around Bo's neck. Lauren tilted her head slightly to apply more pressure.

A moment later she could feel Bo breaking the kiss, pulling away and starting to press kisses to her face, before moving to her ear. Lauren was about to tug Bo back to kiss her again when they heard a loud crashing sound followed by a scream. It sounded like a young child, or a young teenager. Tamsin.

She was at the age where she would be defenceless; she was to young for her powers to be fully mature. Shit. Lauren sat up and began to look around attempting to find something to put on. She could feel the covers on Bo's side pulling away, her girlfriend standing up and head turned down to the floor, most likely looking for her dagger. Lauren quickly stood up and dashed into the bathroom in search of two of Bo's kimonos. She quickly found two hanging from hooks, without thinking she grabbed them, putting one hand through the arm as she crossed back into the bedroom.

She quickly handed the other one to Bo before quickly pulling the other arm through the appropriate hole and securing the belt. She wasn't sure how much use she would be but she couldn't let Bo go down without any backup. Looking around Lauren quickly found the weapon's chest. She could hear Bo opening the door to the bedroom, she appeared to be sneaking out. Lauren caught Bo giving her a look. Lauren gestured to the weapon's chest quickly; she reached in and pulled out a small club. Blunt force trauma was always an effective weapon.

Lauren quickly walked across the room and followed Bo onto the landing, she was careful to stay a few steps behind her girlfriend, not wanting to interfere. Lauren took a glance over the banister, there appeared to be two men on the main floor, they were dressed in all black. They looked like ninja's, if the situation hadn't been so potentially dangerous Lauren would have burst out laughing. Who was stupid enough to attempt to break into the house of the unaligned succubus, especially dressed as ninjas of all things? Most people were either afraid of or in awe of Bo, especially after she slayed the Garuda. Most Fae at least had enough respect for her, or fear, that they would not dare to trespass. Lauren looked down again and caught sight of blonde hair. Tamsin. Oh no.

She could see Bo staring down at the scene for a moment before she started to creep down the stairs, attempting to keep out of sight of the ninjas. Just as she was about to follow Bo she noticed something on Tamsin's face, it was changing. The area around her eyes and nose were beginning to darken, her hair was being thrown back in an invisible breeze. Oh no. Lauren quickly looked away before yelling at Bo.

"Stop! Her powers are about to activate for the first time. Turn around and whatever you do don't look into her eyes." She had only heard rumours about a Valkyrie's powers a few times but she had heard that when a newly reborn Valkyrie reactivated their power for the first time it was catastrophic and because they didn't have much control yet they could cast it over an enormous radius.

Seconds later Lauren heard the sounds of feet pounding against the floor as the ninjas, hehe, ran away. A moment later she could literally hear a cracking before there was another yell of pain. It sounded like bones breaking. Lauren looked over at Bo, she seemed torn between running after the people who had burst in and going to check on Tamsin.

"Go. I can take care of her." She glanced over at Bo. "Bo. We have no idea where Kenzi is, I can take care of myself and Tamsin." Lauren sighed before walking over to Bo and pecking her on the lips, swatting her shoulder gently. "Go. I will be fine. I can defend myself and Tamsin." Another cracking sound, another yell of pain. Tamsin. She must be growing again.

"Bo. Go. I haven't seen Kenzi anywhere, they could have taken her." She felt Bo reach over and pull her into a hug for a moment before pecking her on the forehead.

"I'm going to go chase after them, but if I can't reach them by the end of the street I'm going to come back and get dressed." Lauren could see Bo was about to take off when she heard a yell it was Bo.

"Lauren! I found Kenzi, she's unconscious! Come on Kenz…" Lauren rushed down the stairs. She could hear another cracking sound and another yell of pain. She couldn't leave Tamsin like this. She may not like the, girl? Was she a girl at this point? But right now that didn't matter, this was not the same person as before. She needed help. Lauren rushed down the stairs while yelling, "Don't move Kenzi Bo, she could be seriously hurt. But I need you to come here. I'll go look at Kenzi but Tamsin's in the middle of aging again, we need to get her somewhere comfortable and you need to go get a sheet for her. Her clothes will most likely rip when this is done. Can you also go into my bag in your room there should be some of my medical kit in it."

Lauren ran into the room and looked around, there was no signs of any furniture. Had they been robbed? How had they not noticed? She quickly glanced around the room before spotting Kenzi, Bo kneeling next to her. "Bo, I'm here. Can you go do what I asked?" She asked softly, reaching out to touch Bo's face as she knelt down next to Kenzi. She felt Bo nod against her palm, she could see her moving her head to press a brief kiss to it before standing up.

Lauren shifted her attention to Kenzi, she was lying on the ground in a heap unconscious. There were no signs of obvious external injuries. Lauren reached down to press two fingers to her neck, the pulse was steady and strong. That was good. Lauren brought her head down next to Kenzi's mouth, tilting her ear towards it. She listened for her breathing, it appeared to be rhythmic, almost as if… had she fallen asleep? No way.

Lauren reached over and started to shake Kenzi gently. "Come on Kenzi its time to wake up." She heard a groan before she felt pain radiate through her calf. Had she… "Kenzi did you seriously just kick me?"

She reached out and began to shake the younger woman more violently. Lauren heard another groan before the hand that had been resting next to Kenzi's head came up, ready to punch her, just as the punch was about to connect Lauren felt her arm move from Kenzi's shoulder up to deflect the punch in a motion similar to drawing a sword. She still remembered the inner arm block. Fascinating, her muscle memory must be better then she though.

She could heard someone descending the stairs, she looked up and caught Bo's eye. Lauren smiled. "Kenzi's fine. She's asleep, not unconscious like we originally thought. I have no idea how she slept through all of this, but I can't seem to wake her up." Another kick aimed at her calf.

She heard Bo laugh. "She's impossible to wake up in the morning, especially if it's before ten. She also sleeps like she's dead. I'm honestly not that surprised that she sleep through it, especially if she had anything to drink last night."

She saw Bo walk over before kneeling down next to her. She saw Bo lean over before whispering into Kenzi's ear. "Kenzi, you're going to miss all you can eat and drink night at the Dahl."

To Lauren's amazement and perhaps slight amusment it worked. She saw Kenzi open her eyes sitting up rapidly before she started to stand, rushing around the house, most likely trying to find clothing, as right now she was wearing pajamas with dancing reindeer on the legs and tank top. "Why didn't you wake me… Hey!" She and Bo burst out laughing, it may have just been the absurdity of the situation, or it may have been the young woman's reaction to being woken up.

"Holy Batman, we were robbed. Wait where's Tamsin!" Poor Kenzi. How had she slept through everything? Lauren looked around the room; anything that hadn't been bolted the wall had been taken. How had they… oh. Lauren felt herself flush slightly. That would be how they had missed the noise.

"Tamsin's fine Kenzi. Well she should be fine in a little while. She's upstairs in her bed, she had started to grow again." She could hear a sigh of relief from the young woman. She had become attached to Tamsin it would seem.

"We should probably check on her in a few. The last age up didn't go so well." She would have transitioned from a child to a teenager, that would have been awkward enough at a normal rate, Lauren could not imagine going through it at an accelerated rate. She felt a small twinge of sympathy for Tamsin, she may dislike the woman but growing up again could not be easy.

"How did you two not notice… Seriously! You were so involved in bumping uglies that you failed to hear the moving furniture. No wait bad way of putting it." She could see Kenzi throw her hands up "Argh. I'm going to check on Baby Tam-Tam." Lauren stared at Kenzi as she stalked off. She wasn't sure whether to feel amused, embarrassed or mortified. She glanced over at Bo, only to notice the woman was staring at her chest.

Lauren looked down, only to realize that her kimono must have come loose at some point. Lauren quickly pulled it closed before looking up, only to see Bo pouting. Lauren laughed before pecking Bo on the lips. "Later, I promise." She could feel Bo pull her into a hug before laughing a little.

"I know. We just got robbed and I'm starring at you're chest. That's just inappropriate but it's also just, it's so nice to see you here standing with me, it feels normal, it feels right, it feels like we're a normal couple." She heard Bo sigh. "I love you, and I hope that eventually we can do this kind of thing, without getting robbed. The waking up in each other's arms, the cuddling in the morning, just getting to enjoy the moment. It's nice."

Lauren smiled. That was confirmation of what she had been wondering earlier. Bo wanted this long-term, there had been few doubts in her mind, but to hear it said aloud, was nice. It felt good to be standing here next to Bo, it felt right. It was strange to think of all of this.

A few weeks ago if someone had told her that all of this was happening she would have laughed at them. Telling them it was impossible, but here she was. It still felt strange, but it felt right. Lauren pulled back from the embrace and reached out for Bo's hand, she smiled.

"Let's go check on Tamsin." She could feel Bo squeeze her hand.

"If you don't want to see her that's fine. From what I could gather from Kenzi yesterday the reason she's here is because Dyson dumped babysitter duty on her before he left to 'rescue'" Lauren could see Bo making an air quote with her fingers. It was actually a little funny, Bo had seemingly forgotten they were holding hands for a moment when she lifted their joined hand to make the gesture. Lauren laughed. "Me. What are you… Heh. Oops. Anyways he dumped babysitter duty on Kenzi. Why I don't know. Seriously who leaves a baby Valkyrie, whose incredibly vulnerable, and extremely powerful, with Kenzi, with no other protection? That's putting the both of them in unnecessary danger, and kind of sexist now that I think about it."

She could here Bo sigh. "I really need to talk with Dyson when he gets back. This can't continue. He can't put others in danger to try and save me. He also can't keep important information from other people, especially when they have a right to know, you being away and me missing for example. I also need to make it clear to him that at best we're friends and nothing more now. I also need to have the friends talk with Tamsin, if/when she gets her memories back." She could hear Bo groan. "Why did we have to get caught in a square? A love square, that's completely ridiculous, how does that even happen? I mean, I know how the triangle happened, I couldn't make up my mind. Although my mind was never really not made up, we just kept hurting each other and that kept putting me off of you, second guessing my feelings. But still when did another side get added, I mean how did Tamsin of all people fall for me. No wait I know that one too, the line between hatred and love is a fine one, and it's easy to fall from one to the other, it happened for me after you, slept with me to try and protect me. I thought I hated you, only to realize that I loved you."

She could see Bo groan and raise her other hand to rest on her forehead "Why couldn't it have just been a line, you and me, only? That would have made life so much easier." Lauren laughed at her girlfriend's ranting before leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

"If it had only been a line between you and I without any of the complications we wouldn't be where we are now. We wouldn't be the people we are now. We wouldn't have the same relationship we have now, even if its just starting to grown again, we wouldn't be talking, we wouldn't be doing what we needed to do to make our relationship work. I could still be lying to you; you could be lying to me. We hurt each other, we always have, and honestly I don't think we'll ever stop. But despite everything we've gone through, despite everything that's been thrown at us, despite the difference in species, despite the odds being against us, despite the law being against us, despite the fact that everything else indicated we should be a tragedy waiting to happen, we're here. We love each other and we will fight for each other. So even if it would have been easier, that wouldn't be the path worth taking because despite this being this harder one, despite the hurt and pain, we are here. We fell in love against the odds. We got together against the odds We got back together against the odds. We are against the odds. But we have a future so long as we are willing to fight for one."


	7. Even The Eyes Of Time Bow To Death

Bo stared at Lauren for a moment processing what she had just said. They were against the odds, everything to do with them should either have been impossible or at the very least highly improbable. Lauren however was right, despite this being the harder path, the much harder path, they were here together in love and in a relationship. Both of those things should have been impossible, whether it be due to her succubus nature or due to the laws or the prejudice of Fae society, but despite it all they were here. And they would remain. No backing down, no caving into pressure this time. She was in love with someone and proud of it, no hiding, no backing down, no exclusion. If she would have to shove it into the faces of the Fae then she would.

Bo tugging lightly on there joined hands, pulling Lauren close. Bo sighed and pressed her forehead against Lauren's for a moment, bumping her girlfriend's nose with her own. She felt a smile tugging at her lips, despite the rather grand declaration a minute ago, they had resorted to simple shows of affection. She felt Lauren pull back slightly before a smile broke out on her face for a few moments before she sighed.

"We should go check on Tamsin." Right, their new roommate. Bo sighed a little, she couldn't kick Tamsin out while she was still growing, still getting used to her powers, that would've just been cruel. Bo sighed, if she had aged up again would that mean her memories could finally start returning? When that happened they would have to have the friends talk.

"Yeah. Let's go see how Little T is doing." She wasn't really little, but from the way she had been behaving when Bo had carried her up the stairs her mental age was far behind her physical one. She had clung to Bo, whimpering the entire time she had been carried up, something she doubted the old Tamsin would have done, right now she had no concept of walls, of guards, just like a small child. Bo could still feel affection for Tamsin, but it was more akin to that of an older sister for her younger one now.

She could feel Lauren tugging gently on her hand, leading her towards the stairs. She felt Lauren pause for a second before she looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "Is she in your room?"

Bo shook her head before smiling. "Kenzi's room has a second bed in it, that's where she's sleeping for now. I wouldn't have put her in our room unless it was necessary." Our room. It was hers and Lauren's bedroom now wasn't it, at least for the time being, until it was safe for Lauren to return to her quarters on a more permanent basis, if she wanted to return. They would have to talk about that when the time came, but for now it was their bedroom.

"Our bedroom?" The tone sounded a little confused.

"Unless you want to sleep on the couch. That's okay, if this is going to fast…" Bo felt a finger come up to rest on her lips. She looked down at Lauren who had a bright smile on her face, a genuinely happy look in her eyes. Bo felt her heart ache a little, she had only seen that look on Lauren a scant handful of times, there was almost always some sadness lurking in her eyes, as much as she tried to hide it.

"I like the sound of it." Bo felt herself starting to grin; the smile almost hurt her cheeks. She leaned down to kiss Lauren briefly before pulling away. As much as she wanted to return to her room and ravish her girlfriend, they still had Tamsin to check on and they needed to figure out who had robbed them.

"Come on. Let's go check on Tamsin." She tugged gently on Lauren's hand, she saw her girlfriend flash her a smile before she and Lauren began to climb the stairs. As they reached the top of the landing leading to Kenzi's loft bedroom she could hear scampering around as well as the sounds of drawers opening and closing, someone more then likely trying to find something for Tamsin to wear.

Bo reached over and gently wrapped against the wall before she and Lauren entered the bedroom. She could feel Lauren let go of her hand before starting to cross the bedroom to look at Tamsin, who was sitting on the bed wrapped in a sheet. She must have ripped the clothes as she grew. She saw the girl turn and smile at her a little sheepishly.

"Thank-you, for bringing me up here before I grew again." Bo smiled a little, she noticed that Tamsin appeared to be back to her normal appearance, or at least what had been her normal appearance before she had died. That would mean that the age ups should stop, that was a good thing. She could see Lauren bend down in front of Tamsin looking her in the eye. More then likely asking Tamsin if it was okay for Lauren to examine her. She saw Tamsin nod a little.

Bo looked over to Kenzi who was going through her drawers attempting to find something that Tamsin could wear until they could go out and buy her something else to wear now that she was done growing. Bo took another glance over at Lauren who appeared to be getting Tamsin to go through a series of movement exercises.

Bo gently walked over to Kenzi and taped her on the shoulder. She felt Kenzi tense for a moment before turning around and flashing her a smile. Bo stared at her friend for a moment, frowning Kenzi's body language was tense. "Can we talk for a minute?" Bo could see Kenzi nod.

"Kenzi and I are going to talk for a minute, will you be okay?" She saw Lauren look at her briefly before nodding. She saw Tamsin turn her head a little to look at her curiously.

They walked over to the staircase before descending a floor, out of the hearing range of Tamsin. "Are you okay?"

She saw Kenzi looking at her before looking away for a minute. She seemed to be incredibly tense; her arms were crossed over her chest. "I think I know who robbed us.

Bo took a small breath before reaching out to gently touch Kenzi's shoulder, only to have the younger woman back away. "Who? Kenzi, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Massimo…" Bo could hear Kenzi trail off.

"The Druid? Why… " A million thoughts were running through her mind. What had happened to Kenzi that she needed to turn to Massimo, what kind of trouble was she in with him that he would rob them? Had something happened while she was away? Oh Kenzi…

"He tricked me, said he could make me Fae, but instead all he's been doing is giving me a cream that let's me make sparks of different coloured light. I couldn't afford to pay him for even that so I've been stealing from Trick…"

"Kenzi why?"

"It was the only way that I could be of any use to you guys, the only way I could try and fit in. Plus the Una Mens are in town and the Morrigan declared all claimed humans as enemies. It was the only way to move through this world safely…" Oh Kenzi. How could she have been so blind? Her best friend thought she needed to become Fae to fit in with them.

"I… Kenzi." She wanted to say that she could protect her best friend, she wanted to say that she didn't need to change to fit in with them, that she shouldn't bow to the world. But until recently she had been missing so she couldn't protect Kenzi then. She so often forgot that the younger woman wasn't Fae, she acted like one of them so much of the time, had it just been a desperate struggle to finally belong to somewhere? She had felt alienated from the world she grew up in, but until a few years ago she had at least felt human. Three years ago she was told that she belonged to a race of creatures who seemed to better belong in a book of fairy tales.

She had finally found a place she though she had belonged, only to quickly realize that it was no better then human society, indeed it was in someways worse. The day of her trial she choose the beings that had raised her, that instilled her with something that was intrinsic to them, but learned for her, humanity. She had unwittingly at the time chosen growth, evolution, choice, and most intrinsically change. Something the Fae seemed almost incapable of. She had chosen humans that day, yet overtime she had found herself slowly becoming more and more Fae, her humanity beginning to fade. Her love for Lauren, her familial bonds with Kenzi, those were the things that anchored her humanity now, she had to fight desperately to keep it in a world that says she would be better off without it.

For Kenzi to feel like she had to become Fae… just how lonely had the younger woman become? Just how much had happened while she had been gone? Kenzi was in debt with a druid. Tamsin was rapidly aging physically, but she was more then likely much younger mentally. Lauren had run because she was wanted…

Bo shuddered to think what could have happened if she hadn't looked back that day in the car. If she had listened to Dyson and just allowed them to keep on driving. Lauren wouldn't be here right now where she was safe. How long would Dyson have kept the information that Lauren was away from her? How long would it have been until she found out that Lauren had been kidnapped? Bo sighed. One thing at a time, and the first would be helping Kenzi deal with Massimo.

"Whatever it is Kenzi. Whatever it comes to I'm here. How you want to go forward with this is up to you, I will do whatever I can to help. But know that no matter what, we're family." She couldn't go storming off this time; she couldn't put herself and others in unnecessary danger. Bo sighed, she looked over at the younger woman who had leaned against the wall studs. She could see Kenzi's face was blank, she was thinking.

"We go confront the bastard who stole our furniture." Bo smiled a little. That was the young woman that she knew. She would allow Kenzi to come to her in her own time, but she would need to make herself available, maybe nudge Kenzi a little, but… Bo sighed.

"I'm just going to tell Lauren where we're going. Oh, wait what are we going to do about Tamsin?" Bo sighed, if Dyson… no leaving Dyson on babysitting duty for Tamsin really wasn't an option, but then again neither was bringing her with them. Bo shook her head, someone would need to stay back with Tamsin, or they would need to leave Tamsin somewhere safe. They could bring her to the Dahl but… it wasn't safe for Lauren to go there. It really wasn't safe for her to go anywhere that would have large numbers of Fae patrons who could recognize her, the same with Kenzi.

"Could Lauren stay behind with Tamsin?" Bo sighed, she was about to answer when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Why would I be staying behind with Tamsin?" Bo looked over to see Lauren coming down the stairs, a confused expression on her face.

"Kenzi wants to go confront the guy who stole our furniture, but we can't leave Tamsin alone, she's a danger to herself as much as she is a danger to others right now. Especially after some people had the gull to break in here when everyone was home." She saw Lauren finish descending the stairs before crossing the landing over to where and Kenzi were talking, a small frown on her face.

"So you want me to stay behind?" Lauren sounded hurt. She had mentioned wanting the option to come into the field with them. Bo shook her head.

"It's your decision. Whatever you want to do. I'm sure worse come to worse Hale can Valkyrie sit for a few hours." If they could figure out a way to sneak Tamsin into the division without her being noticed, or the other officers and detectives suddenly wondering why their old colleague was acting very different from how she usually did. Actually what had Dyson said to the division about Tamsin?

Bo could hear Lauren sigh, breaking her train of thought. "As much as I want to, it would be better for me to stay behind for now. It's personal to Kenzi right? I don't want to interfere with that. I can stay behind and watch Tamsin; I can protect her and myself well enough here. Anyways at this point in time it's too dangerous for me to be moving about in the world to much, I'm more then likely a very wanted person." Bo smiled a little before reaching out to pull Lauren into a kiss.

"Thank-you. I know Tamsin isn't your favourite person, or even a person you really like."

She heard Lauren laugh a little. "I can't pretend it's not for entirely unselfish reasons. I've never really had a chance to study a Valkyrie at this age, I've heard rumours about them at them, but for the most part they remain elusive until they can grow up enough, both physically and mentally. It's rare that a Valkyrie who has recently been reincarnated is left alone in the world to fend for themselves, given how vulnerable they are in the first stages. Hmm… I think I once heard something about a book." Bo shook her head smiling fondly. She should have known, as much as Lauren was a selfless person she also a scientist, of course she would take the chance to study a Valkyrie.

Bo leaned over and pecked Lauren on the lips before whispering in her ear. "I still have to get ready… care to join me in the shower?"

Bo could hear Lauren laugh before kissing her on the mouth. Bo brought her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her close. Bo could vaguely here the sound of someone clearing their throats, but she chose to ignore it, she really, really wanted Lauren right now.

Another coughing sound. Go away, oh! Kenzi. Bo pulled back from the kiss feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry Kenz…Heh"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure you are, go you and your lady love get it out of your system now. I'm going to go blast some music and ruin two pairs of eardrums. Please try and keep it down, we do have innocent ears in the house." Bo could feel Lauren starting to press kisses to her neck. She quickly started to drag the blonde towards her bedroom.

* * *

Bo sighed as they entered the dingy building, it was so… cliché. It looked like a place where an evil villain would hide, Bo looked over at a grate covered… was that lava! Okay seriously, who decorates their home with a lava pit, where was that even coming from. Bo shook her head, she looked over to see Massimo lifting his head up from where he appeared to be cooking, or brewing something. Bo looked around, only to notice their furniture was scattered throughout the room.

"Massimo? Dude. You seriously took our stuff. But we got the message." So Kenzi had been right. Bo sighed, they need to get their furniture out of here as well as finding out if their was some way for Kenzi to get out of her debts. Would it be better for her to continue to use the sparkling powder just incase? If she wasn't going to be around constantly and it allowed her best friend to move through the world… that was Kenzi's decision to make. But finding another way may be a better option would be good.

"You did indeed. Are you here to get your things back?" Bo could see him smirking at them. He seemed different from the last time she had seen him… less sane. He seemed to be less in control; perhaps he was always this way. She had only met him once before, but something felt wrong. Wait the last time she had met, he had given Tamsin something, a glass sphere. It had been broken at her feet but it hadn't seemed to use anything, and then she had been taken from the Dahl. Who had taken her? The name was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember.

Black smoke, a train. A dark swirling tunnel. Where had she been? Argh. Bo shook her head and focused on the conversation going on in front of her.

"Yes. What's your price?" Bo blinked at Kenzi. The price, had Massimo stolen their furniture because of Kenzi's debt to him? How much did she owe him? Bo sighed.

"A rare herb grows in the light Fae doctor's apartment on her green wall. It's the Japanese Salosota herb, find it and bring it to me and your debt is settled."

"You want us to go to Lauren's apartment?" Bo asked incredulous. She knew the security was horrid on the building, actually the last time she had been their she had been fairly sure there had been so security. It would be easy enough to get in, but… Bo sighed, she needed to call Lauren, her girlfriend would most likely know where the herb grew on her wall. How did Massimo even know about it to begin with. She rolled her eyes, the man must have sneaked into Lauren's apartment at some point. The security on her building really did suck.

"You know the doctor?" The man sounded genuinely confused. How could he not know who they were to each other, they had hardly been subtle about dating each other, but then again perhaps the Fae rumour mill was less then interested in a Fae-human relationship. Had it simply been written off as her feeding… Bo sighed. Was the majority Fae society really so prejudice to humans that they assumed a Fae was completely incapable of falling in love with one, that they were only used for food?

"She's my girlfriend." Bo spat back at him. There was no reason to hide their relationship. She wanted to be proud to call Lauren her girlfriend, she wanted to let the world now, not to be forced to hide in some closet because their relationship was illegal. Bo sighed she didn't understand why they had been outlawed in the first place, why it was illegal.

"A succubus with the human doctor as a girlfriend. That's…" She could see Massimo trail off, his eyes widening before a smile appeared on his face. A sick twisted smile, a look of glee in his eyes.

"That's what Massimo."

"That's amazing. It's started, it's finally started." What on earth was he talking about. What had started. Why had it started?

"What are you talking about." She could hear Massimo laughing.

"The human wields power over the Fae, the balance is reversed. It has started. Watch your girlfriend, she your key you know." Key? Lauren was her key? What did that even mean?

"What do you mean Massimo?" Bo growled. She could feel rage starting to boil to the surface. Something was wrong, something didn't feel right. She felt angry, she wanted to kill the person in front of her. What was going on?

"Key. There's one common meaning across all of its definitions, figure it out." Key, an object used to unlock something. Lauren was her key. Lauren unlocked her powers. That first time her powers had ever come to the surface was because Lauren was in danger. Lauren brought her back.

Their feelings for each other. Lauren was her key. Lauren was the key to controlling her darker powers, the things she may be loosing control over.

* * *

Lauren stared at the winged Valkyrie in front of her. She never saw her open her mouth, she was unsure if Tamsin even spoke, but nonetheless the words echoed around her, as if they were resonating with the very air in the room.

_I am The Harbinger of Death_

_Upon my back rest the manifestation of the souls of the dammed _

_Of my experiences in countless battles_

_I arrived for the last time to pass judgment on this world _

_My wings carry me on the Earth's blessed wind. _

_Fear Me, for I am the Last _

_I am death itself. _


	8. Eyes Of Love Bring The Lost Back

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this in so long, and sorry for updating this last of the fics that I promised would be updated. Anyways as with my other fics this will be moved to a bi-weekly update schedule on Sundays, or as close to that date as I can get it. **

**On a side note this Fic has 110 follows. That's almost as many as Reversal, and this has half the chapters. Wow. That's just kind of amazing. Thank-you so much, I still find it a little hard that people actually want to read my stories, let alone follow them. As well thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited. It really means so much to me. **

**And a special thank-you to the people who just take the time to read this, even if you never say anything I'm glad that you find this Fic enjoyable enough to get this far. So thank-you for taking the time out of your day to read it. **

**Enough ranting, on with the Fic!**

* * *

Lauren could feel a shudder run through her spin at the words the baby Valkyrie had spoken. She could feel the doubt she was casting as Tamsin walked towards her slowly, shadows over the plains of her face.

She felt the urge to run, to try and find a place to hide, to escape from this powerful creature in front of her. What could have triggered Tamsin? Perhaps it was simply something that would have happened regardless of place or time. Lauren could see the wings that had sprouted from Tamsin's back, they looked like a pair of angel wings, only so much darker. Just as Tamsin had said. They looked like death.

She could feel doubt starting to creep into her mind, doubt about her abilities, about who she was, about what she meant to others. She could feel her knees give out as she fell to the ground in front of Tamsin. There was no escape from this. She had to try anyways, there had to be a way out of this.

"Tamsin." She tried gently as she stood up despite the weakness in her knees, really throughout her entire body. It was more then likely that she was not the person who should be doing this.

"She hates me, she has to hate me because I'm dark." She could feel the powers Tamsin was wielding over her start to fade slightly, enough for her to push the sense of doubt back for a few moments to focus. Who is she, and why would she hate you?

_Tamsin was in love with me… although she never used those actual words… feels would have faded… doubt they'll stay that way_. Of course. Bo. She was worried about Bo's disapproval, about hating her because she was Dark. Although that could be considered a stretch, a real stretch. Her could refer to anyone from Kenzi to herself, to other people in Tamsin's past.

"Tamsin, Bo doesn't hate you. She considers you a friend." Just not someone she could fall in love with, which is obviously not the case with you. She could see Tamsin tense, and take a step backward. The shadows on her face starting to lighten a little.

Could she perhaps calm Tamsin down the same way she did Bo? No. She needed to contact Bo, to get her here. She was more then likely the only person who could reason with Tamsin like this. If her feelings were returning then she would be the only one who could bring Tamsin back.

Then there was a bang on the door; suddenly she could see Tamsin turning her oppressive gaze away from her. The pressure and the sense of doubt that hadn't already faded were beginning to ebb, but she could feel a massive headache starting to set in. Lauren turned her glance towards the door, in front of her stood Dyson, but something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong, with him. His posture was tense, and when she shifted her gaze she could see that his eyes were golden, his pupils slit. He had half shifted. She could hear him growl as he started to stalk towards her.

Then she saw something that surprised her, Tamsin turning all the way over to face him. The headache she had been feeling started to rapidly fade, that made no sense, unless… Had Tamsin chosen to focus on Dyson? Why?

"You! You dare walk into my domain and threaten something I care about!" Well that was new, and a rapid turn about from seconds ago when Tamsin had been threatening her. Had telling her that Bo considered her to be a friend changed something? It was almost like… she was no longer possessed. That voice that had echoed through the room had not been even close to the tone that Tamsin used now.

It must have been whatever controlled her nature as a Valkyrie speaking through her. Lauren shook her head slightly, she would need to examine Tamsin, see if there was something deeper going on. Lauren shook her head again a few moments later. Why was she worrying about examining Tamsin?

As Lauren glanced over at the door again she saw Kenzi come charging in with a club raised over her head. As soon as her gaze had turned towards Dyson she wacked him on the head, and a few moments later he was unconscious. Although it was doubtful that it would last for long.

Wait if Kenzi was here… a few seconds later she saw Bo walk through the door. She could see Bo opening her mouth, probably about to ask Kenzi something when she saw Bo's eyes track over to Tamsin. What were they booth doing there? What had happened with Massimo?

"Well that's new." Thank-you Bo, for stating the obvious. Lauren sighed and shook her head before she started to approach Bo slowly, the last thing she wanted to do was agitate Tamsin.

A few moments later she could feel an oppressive pressure catch on her chest as Tamsin turned her gaze towards her again. Lauren collapsed on her knees a few moments later.

"You hate me. You must hate me because I'm Dark!" Lauren could feel herself laying down on the ground, and curling up slightly in on herself. Doubts flooding her mind. Was she really worth anything? Was it worth it for Bo to try and save her? Was what they felt for each other even genuine, or was it simply the product of Bo's powers that first time.

"Tamsin, I never hated you. You made me angry, you constantly put me down, you kept secrets from me and still do, and sometimes you were the most infuriating person I knew. But I never hated you." She could hear Bo's familiar footfalls crossing the room, more then likely attempting to calm Tamsin down.

"Tamsin I consider myself lucky to count you among my friends, among my family. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite in fact, I like you quite a bit as a friend. You helped me save Kenzi remember? I can't hate anyone who helped me save Kenzi." She could feel the pressure in her head start to ease, the doubt that had been flowing through her easing as rational thought returned.

"I think I love you a little bit." Huh? Lauren opened her eyes slightly to see a familiar glow pulsing across Tamsin's skin. Ah. Bo had thralled her, or at least pulsed her. She could feel a slight twinge of jealousy towards Tamsin but she quickly squashed it. There was little point in being jealous, Bo had made it clear who she wanted, or at least it would be hopefully.

Slowly Lauren sat up, she shifted her gaze towards Bo, whose eyes were open as she hugged Tamsin, continuing to pulse her. She could see the look of relief that crept into Bo's eyes when she saw that she was relatively okay, a few moments before she saw Bo's eyes widen.

Lauren could feel someone coming to stand behind her. She felt a rough hand reach down and tug her up by the arm, before she felt that same hand wrap around her front, pulling her towards a body with a hard chest. Dyson, he was the only man in the house. A few moments later she felt a knife against the soft skin of her neck.

"You took my mate from me, you will pay for that." She heard Dyson growl in her ear. Lauren shuddered slightly and closed her eyes for a few moments, slowly inhaling and exhaling. She needed to stay calm or else she could risk Dyson loosing control, and if he lost control he would hurt her.

"Dyson I don't know what's going on but you'd better let Lauren go right now." She could hear Bo say. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to meet Bo's own. She could see that they were starting to flick back and forth between brown and blue. Shit she knew what was about to happen, what could happen.

She had been in this position twice before, and both times she had acted as a trigger for Bo. Dyson wouldn't know this of course, they had never really informed anyone of the fact that it was her in particular who could trigger this state. Lauren shifted her glance over to where Tamsin and Kenzi were standing. Kenzi looking like she saw about to raise the club she was carrying up over her head and whack Dyson over the head again.

"Tamsin! Kenzi! Run! Get out of here!" Lauren yelled as she felt Dyson press the knife more firmly against her throat. She could hear Bo growl slightly at Dyson in warning. That was not good. Struggling slightly Lauren attempted to get her elbow into position to knock Dyson in the solar-plexus, but he was pinning down her arms, and she didn't have enough height on him for a kick to the knees or shin to be effective. Shit!

She took a deep breath. She needed to calm down, to try and think of a way to get out of this situation without causing anyone long-term damage. Without getting anyone killed. Why was Dyson like this? A feral state?

From the threat of loosing his mate? Because Bo had chosen her, and he just now realized that it was not one she was backing down from? Lauren took a deep breath and tuned out those thoughts, she needed to focus on the situation unfolding in front of her, as it could turn perilous very quickly.

Dyson wasn't hurting her, he was threatening to, but he hadn't killed her. Maybe there was still enough of the man they knew to reason with. It was a long-shot, but it was possible, she needed to try and get out of this situation, because any second now it would provoke Bo and her darker powers. It had happened both times previously that she'd had a knife to her, once more time and she would be comfortable hypothesizing that perhaps it was more then there feelings for each other that trigged Bo.

"Dyson let go of me right now." Lauren said as calmly as she could, despite it all she still felt a primal fear for her life, and that was starting to show in the fact that her heart was beginning to beat faster. Her adrenal glands and pituitary glands would be releasing epinephrine and norepinephrine. She took a deep breath in a small attempt to calm her body and mind. Glancing up at Bo for a few seconds she could see the blue tinge that was starting to infiltrate her love's eyes on a more permanent basis. The last thing she wanted to do, was to agitate Bo in the state she was currently in. Instead of letting her go all Lauren could feel was Dyson dragging her closer to him, holding the knife closer to her throat. The opposite of helpful, and the opposite of a smart decision.

Lauren looked over at Bo, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting to take Dyson on in this agitated state would only further provoke both Bo and Dyson, and despite the current circumstances, she was more worried about his safety then her own. Bo had never harmed her when she was like this, threatened yes, but never harmed, not even when she was chi-sucked, which could have been fatal for both her and Kenzi, had Bo caused her any permanent harm. Dyson on the other hand… if his actions continued on the path they were on as soon as she was released it would be hard to guarantee his safety.

She could feel a small amount of panic starting to creep in as the blade pressed closer to her throat, precariously close to drawing blood. She had to stop Dyson before he ended up doing something that he regretted later. Lauren took a small breath, surprised by the shakiness of it. She could feel even more panic start to creep in as the arm holding her to Dyson's body tightened. It was getting hard to breath, he was crushing her ribs so much that she couldn't fully expand her chest.

"I highly suggest you let me go Dyson. What she does in this state is not up to her; the Bo we know has no control. Dyson please, if you value your life let me go. Dyson if you value Bo's love or friendship let me go!" Keep your voice even and in control, the last thing you need to do is provoke Bo more. She could feel Dyson growl slightly before he lightly pressed the knife to the skin of her neck, hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood, but not hard enough to risk damaging her trachea. Lauren could feel herself letting out a quiet whimper as the pain assaulted her. It didn't hurt badly, but combined with everything else, it was to much.

Stop dwelling she told herself. She needed to find a way out of this situation now.

Lauren could feel Dyson shifting behind her until she felt hot breath against her ear. Lauren shuddered and closed her eyes; if it weren't for the knife pressed to her throat she would turn her head away. It felt so wrong to have him this close to her, to have him breathing on her ear. It made her feel dirty in a way, like she was being violated by him.

"Why should I be afraid of her? She's my mate, and her inner self recognizes that bond, she's saved me before when she was like this." As much as she would love to explain the reasons that Dyson should be, fearing for his life at the moment she probably could not talk without risking further damage to her throat. Lauren opened her eyes slightly, little more then slits, she glanced over at Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi thankfully had headed her warning and disappearing from sight.

The last thing she wanted was for the young Valkyrie and Bo's best friend to be caught in crossfire of what was going to turn into an inevitable battle. Or maybe beatdown would be the better word for it, given what Bo had done last time. She could feel Dyson squeeze her tighter, and the panic she was feeling starting to creep in more and more. Breathe Lauren, breathe. Think.

She could feel her rational mind starting to slip as she began to struggle in Dyson's hold. She could feel the knife he held to her neck dig into the skin a little more, but she couldn't really feel the pain anymore, she must be high on adrenaline. Focus!

She could not give up, not now. She actually had a reason to fight this time, to live this time. Unlike the first time this had happened, where everything she'd known had been crumbling around her. Even if that reason to live and fight was in the form of a person it was still a start. The promise she had made Bo. That it was time to fight for them, and to show the world that they were possible.

Not the time to give-up. She started to move her arms slightly, trying to get Dyson to loosen his grip enough to give her the range of motion necessary to move her arms. One well-placed elbow will bring down someone much bigger and stronger then her, she remembered. Come on think.

Lauren could hear a surprised gasp coming from Dyson, opening her eyes and turning her head very slightly she saw something very familiar. Bo standing in front of her, veins lightly pulsing red, eyes glowing bright blue. Lauren allowed her eyes to drift shut again when she saw Bo start talking. It was more then likely to late, the events would simply have to play out now. If she tried to stop Bo it would be suicidal at this point, the best she could do was try to bring Bo back when this was all over. She slumped slightly against Dyson. She could hear him chuckle in her ear.

"Bow before your queen wolf. Let go of what is mine or else you will find yourself lacking a head." The familiar multi-toned voice of Bo's dark-side told Dyson, although the threat of beheading was new. But still there it was, exactly what she was afraid of happening, exactly what she had hoped to prevent. Dyson was now in incredible danger, she could feel his grip loosening slightly, the knife being lifted from her throat.

"Bo… I don't understand I'm…"

"SILENCE!" She heard Bo yell at him, the multi-toned voice booming through the house. Lauren turned her gaze to Bo, allowing it to drift over her body, she could see the veins beginning to pulse a deeper red. Lauren closed her eyes before she whispered to Dyson. "Let me go Dyson. If you value your life, you'll let me go. You have no idea what she's capable of when she's like this. It's not like the Garuda, Dyson, it's more." Lauren paused for a second before she added a key piece of information, hopefully he would understand. "I'm the trigger Dyson, she won't hurt me, but she'll hurt anyone who tries to hurt me. So you need to let me go, unless you want to risk ending your life right here and right now."

All she heard was a growl in response before there was a small whisper in her ear. "I've triggered her to, so I suggest you shut your mouth while I attempt to calm my mate." Lauren could feel his grip get stronger, almost crushing her chest, it was so hard to breath. Although was that panic or was that because there was a pressure being applied to her chest? Most likely a combination of both.

Suddenly the grip on her chest was gone, the knife that had been held to her throat clattering to the floor, on instinct she ran a short distance away, and brought a hand up to her throat. She could only feel a warm thin line of blood. Her throat injury was little more then a superficial laceration. Lauren opened her eyes and glanced over at Dyson, she could see Bo lifting him up by the neck, a stream of light blue chi passing from his mouth to her own.

She needed to stop Bo soon.

"I will rule over all, there will be no more light and no more dark, only me and my consort." She could see Bo let go of Dyson, causing him to collapse in a heap on the floor, briefly she glanced over at him, his chest was rising and falling. He was still alive thankfully. Lauren could see Bo crossing the room, approaching her slowly as she spoke. Just as she thought, she was safe, she hadn't been chi-sucked. Consort though… that was another new one. Usually these speeches all ran the same, some variation of I will rule over all, and I will be the only thing left.

Consort though… who did that refer to? Lauren shook her head and focused on the man who had held her at knife point only a few moments earlier. Dyson… as much as she despised herself to admit it, despite everything he had done, she needed to treat him. She couldn't leave him there injured, she was still a doctor, and her was the only one who could provide any kind of answer as to why he just held her at knifepoint. Just as she was about to kneel down at his side, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her close before a kiss was pressed to her neck.

The scent that enveloped her told her all that she needed to know; it was Bo, well Dark Bo at this point. Lauren sighed and tugged slightly, trying to escape, only for to be tugged back against Bo. She struggled slightly before relaxing into Bo's grip. It remained loose enough for her to wiggle, but still tight. She glanced down at Dyson on the ground; he appeared to be twitching for a moment before he let out a groan.

"What is rightfully mine by birth, as well as what is destined for me. Only I control who lives and who dies wolf. You would do well to remember that." She could feel Bo let go of her and begin her approach to Dyson.

She needed to stop Bo. This was like before, at that party, when she had lost control. Although she thought that had been… no time to think. Lauren walked the few paces necessary to put herself between Bo and Dyson. As much as she disliked the man at times there was something wrong with him to have been threatening her like that, it was out of character for him, and if Bo did something to hurt him or… oh no.

Lauren could see two figures slumped over at the bottom of the stairs, a blonde and a black haired woman. Stupid, why didn't you go further! Lauren shook her head and looked Bo in the eye, standing in front of her former rival. She couldn't let something happen to him, even if only because of her duty as a physician.

But also her duty as a girlfriend. If Bo did something to him when she was like this then she would never forgive herself, even if she didn't like Dyson right now she still cared for him. "Why love? Why do you put yourself between me and him? Between the person who threatened you and I, you love?"

She could hear Dyson shifting behind her. Lauren took a deep breath and looked back at Bo. The pulsing had faded slightly, and her tone had… softened. "Because Bo, if you do something to him, then I know you, and I know you'll never forgive yourself." She whispered gently.

"Get out of my way. I need to show this wolf a lesson for disobeying his queen, for threatening my consort. But you would do well to remember your place." Lauren could feel the familiar resurgence of panic at Bo's reaction. She took a small breath and reminded herself that: this was not the Garuda, this was not Nadia. This was something that she had done before, something she had succeeded at before.

She had brought her girlfriend back once before, and she would have to do it again it seemed. Maybe reminding Bo that she was safe, that she was mostly unhurt.

"Bo, come back. Please… you don't want to hurt Dyson, you don't want to kill him. Please Bo, just come back, fight. I'm safe… I'm right here." Lauren reached and caught Bo's hand, bringing it up to press against her heart.

"Feel that rhythm under your fingers? It's my heartbeat baby. It means that I'm alive. That I'm right here and I'm safe because you protected me, just like you always do. I'm not going anywhere. So please come back Bo, please come back to me baby." She could see Bo's still blue eyes drifting off of her and onto Dyson. She had to do something; she needed to bring her back.

The last time she had told her what happened when they first met. The fact that she had fallen in love in that moment. Perhaps this time when they got together, a memory she treasured. The fact that she had fallen in love all over again in that moment.

"Bo when you said to me 'It's time' in Hecuba. Do you know the first thing that ran through my mind? It was disbelief." She could see Bo stop her advance towards Dyson, and turn to face her again. She gently reached out and touched Bo's chest. "The idea that you could want me, it was surreal. I had never thought in a thousand years that you would choose me."

Lauren chocked up a little as she recalled the memory of when they got together. It was the least romantic place, the least romantic time. But it was a moment she treasured, that she held close to her heart. "So I repeated back to you 'It's time' and you just started to grin, this huge beautiful smile. And I realized what you meant when you added 'Us.'. It was time for us. You were asking me to be your girlfriend."

Lauren smiled blinking back tears at the memory. It was still heard for her to believe sometimes, the memory was so bittersweet, but still happy. One of the happiest moments of the last five years, one of the moments she clung to when she started to regret her decision to stay with the Fae towards the end. "Still I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I asked you 'Really?'." Her voice was starting to crack. "I thought. 'It can't be true. Why would she choose me? Why would she want me? I'm just the human lover. I'm only human."

Lauren took a breath and reached her hand out to cup Bo's cheek. "You replied. 'I want us. Be together. Life's to short.' I cut you off with a kiss after that. I just couldn't believe what had happened. The person I had fallen in love with, the woman I loved, who I thought I never stood a chance with, that I was only the second choice to, wanted me and a relationship with me." She could see Bo's eyes starting to flicker slightly, the pulsing fading.

"Bo. Do you remember this honey? Do you remember all of it? You know what I was thinking? 'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up.' But as soon as we kissed I knew it was real, and that's when it hit me. 'I got the girl. I actually really got the girl. I can't believe it. She choose me! I had my girl. I have the woman I love in my arms and this is real. I have a girlfriend, and she's mine.'" She could see Bo starting to breath more heavily, her breath catching as she looked around.

She reached out and captured both of Bo's hands in hers. Bringing one up to her mouth she pressed a kiss to it before she started to pull Bo close. "I fell in love with you all over again in that moment. And Bo I also remember that night after we had made love, you thought I had fallen asleep. You kept playing with my hair, stroking my back as I lay curled against your chest, whispering. 'Is she really here? Is she really mine?' before you would kiss me on the forehead or temple and whisper 'Mine'. Bo I love you so much, that's the you I fell in love with. The woman who is kind, caring, compassionate, who holds me in the middle of the night, who loves me, who set me free. So please baby, come back to me. Please."

She could feel Bo starting to slump slightly in her arms, her breathing coming in rapid spurts. Her chest heaving heavily against her own. Lauren sighed and buried her face in Bo's hair, bringing her hand up to play with the clasp of the necklace she had given Bo. She could feel arms slide between hers and then wrap around her waist, Bo's head shifting to that it was hidden in the crook of her neck. Lauren sighed in relief and started to gently run her hand up and down Bo's back, trying to calm both of them down, occasionally whispering shushing sounds into Bo's hair.

Shifting her gaze slightly she could see Tamsin sitting up, before she shook her head slightly and shifted it to the side. Her wings her still outstretched, although not to their full span. She could see Tamsin quickly give her the thumbs up when she saw her eyes on her. Lauren nodded slightly before tilting her head to the side. She saw Tamsin glance at her confused for a few moments before she noticed Kenzi collapsed next to her. She saw Tamsin frantically scramble to Kenzi's side, tilting her head down to press an ear to her chest. Her wings fluttering slightly in panic as her shoulders tensed.

A few seconds later Lauren saw Tamsin shift her head slightly towards Lauren, nodding. Her wings slumping in relief as she shoulders relaxed before they folded up to rest against her back. Lauren sighed in relief and turned her attention back to Bo, pressing a kiss to her temple. Everyone was alive, no casualties this time, the worst injury being to Dyson who received the brunt of Bo's wrath.

Lauren could feel vibrations against her neck as Bo spoke. Lauren sighed slightly and started to run her hand up and down Bo's back with a little more pressure. What was going through Bo's mind right now? What was really going through her own? She knew from experience that most likely she would not be okay in a few hours, but for now her at least primary concern was Bo, and her well being.

She found herself thinking that she could worry about herself later, that for now she just needed to take care of Bo. Lauren frowned slightly before she pressed another kiss to Bo's temple. She could feel another grumble coming from her neck but still no signs of movement. She couldn't blame Bo for allowing herself to be weak, for not wanting to move, especially after what just happened.

A few minutes more of just holding Bo to her she felt her shift in her arms, tugging lightly on her waist. Lauren mumbled sweet nothings in Bo's ear for a few seconds when she felt the muscles she was running her hand over tense. A few seconds later she saw Bo shifting her head to look her in the eye, Bo's eyes were red rimmed and Lauren realized that she had been crying.

"Lauren? What did I do?" She brought her up to run it through Bo's hair once before she cupped her cheek.

"I'm right here Bo, and everyone's okay." Compared to the last time this happened. "I think the worst thing that happened was some damage to Dyson's ego." And maybe a bruised neck. And you chi-sucked everyone in the room except me again. But still it could have turned out much worse then it had. The thought caused her to glance over at Dyson again, whom other then the occasional twitch, showed not signs of movement.

She could feel Bo tense in her arms for a second before she turned around and broke the embrace, quickly running to Kenzi's side. She saw Bo lean down and send some chi back into her, Lauren followed a few moments later to check on Kenzi.

As soon as she knelt down next to the younger woman she felt a hand come up to swat at her cheek. Lauren caught it before gently guiding it back down to the ground beside Kenzi.

"Kenzi? Can you hear me?" She called out gently A few seconds later she heard a grumble followed by Kenzi sitting up and yawning slightly, stretching out. As soon as she was sitting up Lauren saw Bo embrace Kenzi, muttering apologies to her. She could see Kenzi flail for a moment before shooting her a confused look, and starting to pat Bo lightly on the arm. A few moments later she moved her eyes to Tamsin.

"Nice wings there Lil T." She heard Kenzi pause for a moment. "Aah Doc? Do you think you could get the suddenly cuddly Succubo off of me?" She heard Bo grumble something before she let Kenzi go a few seconds later.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I saw Dyson with a knife to Lauren's throat..." She could see Bo trailing off before glancing over at her again. She started to stand, and walk back over to Dyson, they needed to bind him in some way.

Glancing over at Kenzi she asked the younger woman. "Could you call Trick? I think something's wrong with Dyson." She quickly turned to Tamsin, who's wings were still out, and her face was still shadowed. "Can you cast your doubt on him? Enough to get him to stay unconscious until we can get him to the Dahl?" She saw Tamsin nod once before standing up.

From her left she could hear Bo grumbling before she felt arms envelop her again, a hand coming up to trace the cut on her neck. Gently she reached out to catch Bo's hand in her own, bringing it up so she could kiss her knuckles.

"I'm fine honey. It's just a skin wound, I'll heal." A few moments later she saw Bo nod before she leaned down to kiss her on the lips. When she pulled back she could see a small frown appearing on her girlfriend's face.

"I don't get it. Dyson suddenly comes back and the first thing he does is attack you?" Lauren shrugged lightly before reaching up to wrap her hands around Bo's neck. A few seconds passed before she heard Bo sigh before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Would you believe it if I said I cam home to ask you to help me identify one of the plants on your green wall?" Lauren couldn't help the laughter that escaped at the absurdity of it all.

Shaking her head she leaned up to press another kiss to Bo's lips. What Tamsin had said earlier could wait a few more minutes. For now she needed to be in Bo's arms and remind herself that Bo was still her Bo, and not the dark creature she'd had to talk down again.


	9. A Blind Eyes Sees The Truth

Bo sighed as she paced in front of Dyson, who was chain to a chair in Trick's study, she had appointed herself to guard duty while she let Tamsin and Kenzi recover from being Chi-sucked. Although really it was more of Kenzi wanting to stay away from what she called 'The inevitable mush fest that is you and the Doc' and apparently Tamsin had gotten attached to Kenzi at some point. Bo had simply shrugged at them before smiling at Kenzi and reaching over to ruffle Tamsin's hair. She could have sworn she head Kenzi yelling at Trick something about alcohol. Bo simply shrugged before she had walked into Trick's study.

Lauren had insisted on staying her with, pointing out that Dyson was tied up and thus harmless to her. Bo couldn't help but wonder if Lauren thought she might lose it again when Dyson woke up, but a sleepy and tired Lauren was a cute Lauren who was very hard to refuse. She was up there with just awake Lauren and after hours Lauren, as well as just Lauren in general. Yes she was indeed hopelessly in love with this woman. Bo smiled and shook her head.

And Trick… well he was doing whatever Trick does when a wolf-shifter goes crazy and threatens to harm his granddaughter's girlfriend. Which meant had no idea what he was doing right now beyond that she most likely would not understand half of it.

Bo smiled slightly when she cast her gaze over to Lauren who was curled up on the couch fast asleep. She couldn't blame her for wanting to get some sleep, especially after the hectic events of the last two hours. Bo stopped for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, with all that had happened she had not had time to tell Lauren about what Massimo had mentioned.

Although if she was honest with herself she should probably take what he said with a grain of salt, or maybe the whole bag, given how he had been laughing like a maniac when he told her those things.

Bo could see a flicker out of the corner of her eye but when she looked over in the direction it had come from she could not see anything. Briefly she walked over to corner of the room before she realized that nothing was there. It must have been a shadow, or a trick of the light. Trick hehe.

When she looked back over she could see that Lauren had turned over onto her side, her mouth moving, no doubt mumbling something science related. Bo shook her head as a fond smile appeared on her face, how she had gotten this lucky she would never know. Sighing she turned back to face the other person in the room with them, her ex.

A relationship that she should have clarified ended a long, long time ago. Bo sighed as she let out another groan. She wished that Dyson would wake up so that she could get some answers and go home and take a nap, preferably with her girlfriend and without any clothing. She was exhausted but then again as she was learning using those powers always seemed to exhaust her, the first time she collapsed the second time she passed out, the third time she also passed out. Yeah there was definitely a pattern there. Even one she could see.

Bo sighed as she walked over to Dyson, toeing at his foot lightly. The only response that she got in turn was a small twitch with nothing else, not even a groan. Just how much doubt had Tamsin cast on him? Bo sighed and shook her head before she backed away for Dyson; instead going to kneel next to the couch her girlfriend was sleeping on.

She smiled slightly when she leaned down to press a kiss to Lauren's forehead, pulling the blanket up a little higher around her. She reached out to stroke her cheek for a few moments before she allowed her hand to drift downwards, touching the recently applied bandage.

Bo shook her head and quickly withdrew her hand, instead bringing it back up to pet Lauren's hair. The moment she had seen Lauren with that knife to her throat everything else had ceased to matter, the only important thing had been Lauren's safety. It was strange how every time Lauren ended up with a knife held to her throat she inevitably ended up going super-succubus on whoever was in the room at the time, be it friend or enemy.

It was strange and Bo couldn't help but wonder if there was perhaps more to then just their feelings for each other as Lauren had hypothesized… had it really only been months ago? It felt so much longer then that. She couldn't help but wonder if what Massimo had said about Lauren being her key if that had anything to do with it.

Bo shrugged a little to herself before she leaned over to press a kiss to Lauren's cheek, pulling back a few moments later to run her fingers over it. She and Lauren could talk more about it when the blonde woke up from her nap, there were several things she and Lauren needed to talk about. Lauren had also mentioned something that Tamsin had said, but she hadn't elaborated.

"Reduction-Oxidation Reactions." She heard Lauren murmur as an arm came up over her head. Bo laughed silently as she caught the arm and guided it back down to rest next to Lauren on the couch before she shook her head. She had forgotten about Lauren's habit of sleep talking, but then again apart from the last few days it had been a long time since they shared a bed. Lauren was usual the first one up anyways and normally she did not hang around for very long when she did wake up before her.

Bo smiled again as she leaned over to press another kiss to Lauren's cheek. "I love you to babe." She murmured in Lauren's ear.

"Free radicals effects on the bodies." Bo laughed again before she shook her head, reaching out to grab that hand that seemed to be hell-bent on slapping her on the shoulder, or the top of her head depending on where it had aimed. She really needed to ask Lauren to explain to her what free radicals were at some point… Bo sighed and shook her head at the thought of free radicals and the dinner and award ceremony she had missed and caused Lauren to miss as well. That had just been one hell of a mess, a mess that had been her fault, because she had lied to Lauren about quite a few important things.

When she looked back she still couldn't understand her own out of character behaviour. After Kenzi had been kidnapped it was like someone completely different had taken over her body. Bo sighed and shook her head. That and the Dyson debacle were some very strange moments for her before and after the dawning. Those and not picking up on Lauren's very rapid change in behaviour afterwards.

"Isotopes." She heard Lauren murmur before she rolled over in her sleep, landing directly in her lap. Bo let out an oomph as the air escaped her, as her girlfriend ended up sprawled out on top of her, having just knocked her to the ground.

Somehow Lauren had slept through dropping into her lap and all she did was reach her arm out and grab a hold of Bo's shoulder, curling into her slightly. Bo smiled as she stroked Lauren's hair for a few moments before she reached out to grab the fallen blanket and pull in over Lauren and her.

She could feel Lauren shifting against her until her head was resting against her collarbone. Bo smiled as she leaned over to rest her cheek against the side of Lauren's head. "If you wanted to cuddle with me I would prefer to do it on the couch babe, but if you like the floor that's okay to." Bo found herself whispering, she could hear the mirth in her voice.

"Oww." She muttered a few moments later when she felt Lauren's hand collide with her face. "I'm not a whack-a-mole Lauren." She growled slightly in her ear before she shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. Honestly this reminded her more of sleeping with Kenzi then it did of how she and Lauren usually slept, but then again who knew what the evil whack-a-mole loving hand could do during the night.

"Overlapping sigma orbitals create sigma bonds, pi and sigma is sigma. " Bo raised an eyebrow before she laughed silently to herself. What sigma and pie had to do with each other she had no idea. Really she had no idea what Lauren was saying but still it was cute. And there came the whack-a-mole loving hand again. Bo grumbled slightly as she felt the hand smack her shoulder this time. Reaching out she grabbed the hand and intertwined her and Lauren's fingers.

"Babe when you wake up I am taking you to play whack-a-mole so that you stop using my face as a substitute okay?"

"Telomerase is the enzyme that lengths telomeres." Bo shook her head before she started to laugh again, little giggles escaping as she tried to suppress the sound. She could feel Lauren attempting to lift her hand again but instead of letting it hit her in the face again she brought it up so that she could kiss the knuckles instead.

"Okay Lauren whatever you say." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear, content to simply lie on the floor for a few more moments before she lifted Lauren back onto the couch.

"Reductase." Bo simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Lauren's temple before she sat up slightly and detangled her hand from Lauren's moving it under her body so that she could lift her back up onto the couch.

She could feel Lauren's hand come up to grip her shirt slightly as she stood with Lauren in her arms. She looked down and saw Lauren looking up at her with sleepy eyes, a smile on her face. "Love you."

"Yeah babe, love you too." Bo murmured as she leaned down to put Lauren back on the couch, pressing a kiss to her forehead in the process. When she was about to let go of Lauren she felt Lauren grab at her wrist.

"Hold me please? Or let me hold you? I don't…" Bo blinked as she saw Lauren drift off again. Slowly she lifted Lauren's upper body as she slide in behind her on the couch, letting Lauren sleep propped up against her. She reached over to the arm of the couch and drew the second blanket over her shoulders and reached down to rearrange the blanket covering Lauren.

Sighing slightly she leaned back against the couch. To her surprise when she looked over at Dyson she could see that he was watching her, an unreadable look in his eye. Bo hardened her gaze when she looked at him again, reaching down to pull Lauren a little closer to her. She knew that the last thing she looked was threatening right now, especially considering that she had her girlfriend in her lap and a blanket draped over her shoulders.

She could see him looking at her before he glanced down at Lauren who was half on her, fast asleep. She could see his eyes turn yellow for a few moments before she saw Dyson shake his head and take a breath.

"Bo? Why am I tied up? Why am I in Trick's study? And why is Lauren asleep on top of you?" Bo suppressed the urge to yell at Dyson, it would do nothing for them and on top of that it would most likely wake Lauren up.

"In order Dyson. Yes it's me. You're tied up because you threatened Lauren with a knife." She could see Dyson opening his mouth to interrupt her but she kept talking. "You're in Trick's study because he didn't want to risk closing the bar by shackling you out there." Bo glanced down at Lauren, brushing a few strands of her hair away from her forehead before she looked up at Dyson and continued. "And Lauren's asleep on me because she was having flashbacks to other times and more personal matters that are none of your business, leaving her sleepy and emotionally exhausted. Or as she put it, she needed to lay down for a while because her throat was hurting and the pain killers she took made her sleepy."

Bo reached down to brush a few more strands out of Lauren's face, she could see sleepy eyes opening again before they closed, letting her know that Lauren was awake and listening. Bo sighed and looked over at Dyson again, she could see him looking at her wide-eyed and confused. "I threatened Lauren?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yes Dyson you threatened her with a knife, held it to her throat threatening to kill her. You kept saying something about how you were my mate and not her." Bo would have shrugged but she didn't want to disturb Lauren, who was awake but resting it seemed. Instead she simply sighed before she tilted her head back towards him.

"You managed to cut her throat, and well there are a lot of things I want to say and a few more I want to yell at you about, but right now I need you to explain to me what happened and what we can do to help you." She could see Dyson narrowing his eyes in concentration before he looked up at her again, a confused look on his face.

"Why do I feel like you feed from me?" Bo sighed and shook her head tilting it back slightly and groaning. She could feel Lauren squeeze her leg slightly in support. Bo turned her head to look at Dyson before she smiled at him apologetically.

"You put a knife to Lauren's throat, that triggered me." Bo looked at him, she could see his eyes narrowing. "It's similar to what you saw me do when I fought the Garuda, that second power source, or entity, or my inner Succubus, whatever the hell it is took over. I drained you to the point of unconsciousness, I also drained Tamsin and Kenzi." Bo sighed. "Lauren kept yelling at you to let her go, but you didn't listen."

She could see Dyson narrow his eyes for a few moments before he tilted his head back allowing it to hang over the chair before he laughed slightly. "I remember what happened. I thought it was a dream, I didn't think that you would actually threaten me. I'm still your mate and friend."

Bo sighed before she pinched her nose and let out a groan of frustration. "I'm sorry, we never talked about this before now. But you know that I want to be with Lauren, that I chose her."

"And I remember telling you that we would talk in a hundred years." Bo felt her heart clench at the reminder of Lauren's mortality, her short lifespan. She brought her hand up to brush a few strands of hair away from Lauren's forehead before she leaned down to peck her on the forehead.

"I'll wait that long, and longer if I have to, to Fae a century is little more then the blink of an eye." She saw Dyson shrug his shoulders against the bonds. "I can wait, I know that you love Lauren, that you're feelings for her are genuine and that the good doctor loves you deeply in return. But she's human Bo and she'll die one day, we can have our chance then."

Bo could feel herself shaking a little bit in anger. "Are you implying that you think I'll just fall into your arms after Lauren is dead, after the person who I would have spent decades with by this point is dead?" Bo sighed and shook her head attempting to contain her anger.

"Bo. Humans live such short lives in comparison to the Fae, they come and they go in what seems like the blink of an eye for us. For us a year is a second, a decade is minute, a century is an hour. You'll understand soon enough. Fae are meant to be with Fae, we fall in love with each other. You are my mate and you love me, even if right now you don't want to admit it."

Bo sighed and leaned her head down to murmur into Lauren ear. "It's not true. I love you now and I still will a hundred years from now. We promised each other we would fight, and I guess that this is the kind of thing you have to do when the entire world is against you."

Bo sighed before she looked back up at Dyson. "If you think that I'll just fall into your arms then you don't know me as well as you think." Bo sighed again. "But then again when did we ever really get to know each other, almost all of the time we spent together it was having sex."

"I still know you Bo. I know that you are valiant and noble, you have the largest heart, you care for and love those around you with all you can. You're loyal and you're brave. And you're the woman I love."

Bo smiled and shook her head. "You put me on a pedestal. Along with all of those things I'm also selfish, impulsive, quick to anger, impatient, oblivious, and at times just plain stupid. I never think before I act and I also have never been good at making decisions or talking about how I feel."

"Bo you are all of those things but you are also the woman I love, and I will not give up on us. You are my mate and we are meant to be together, do you remember in your dawning how we were married and you were happy." She could see Dyson look at her smiling slightly. "And with everything else, don't you think you need someone who can keep up with you? Whom you can rely on to have your back?"

Bo sighed and shook her head. "That's the thing Dyson. It's something I've realized. You push me towards my nature as a Fae, you push me towards something and to become someone I barely recognize."

She could see Dyson give her a look of confusion as he struggled slightly against the restraints. "I searched for you and I found you. What was Lauren doing while you were missing? She was hiding, and she was doing what she needed to be doing to be safe Bo, something that she should still be doing. She's a good rival, but still she's human."

Bo sighed, allowing one of her hands to snake under Lauren's shirt to start rubbing her back a little bit. Although who she was comforting she did not know. "Dyson. I know you didn't tell Lauren I was missing. You had no right to do that, to not tell her I was missing. You know that we were not together but don't you think she had just as much right to know as you did? Actually more since we were on break, not broken up."

Bo could feel Lauren moving slightly, rolling onto her side so that she could look at Dyson. "If you had considered me a rival then you would have told me that Bo was missing Dyson. I had a right to know, you constantly say she's the woman you love, but I love her too."

Bo could see Dyson closing his eyes for a few seconds before he reopened them, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. "Lauren. Can I say that I'm sorry about your neck?"

She could hear Lauren sigh before she moved to sit up slightly more, bringing the blanket up with her and still leaning against Bo. "You can say you're sorry Dyson and I'll accept your apology. But whatever happened to you can't happen again if you want to keep your life. I heard you say you remember, then you should have remembered me telling you that Bo is dangerous like that."

Bo could see Dyson relax slightly before he smiled at Lauren nodding his head. "You were right." She could see him tilting his head side-to-side before he shook his head. "She does, but it's not as if she hasn't feed from me before and probably will again."

Bo allowed the hand she had resting under Lauren's shirt to continue to trace patterns against the skin there. She could feel Lauren tense against her, leaning in Bo pecked her on the cheek and nuzzled the skin there for a few moments. "No Dyson." Bo said aloud.

"What?" She saw Dyson glance at her in confusion. "Why would you promise not to feed off of me Bo? What happens if you end up like you did again after the internal bleeding. Take the ambulance when you could feed enough to heal right there?"

Bo leaned her head back against the side of the couch sighing. "Take the ambulance, exactly what I should have done the first time around. But I was to stupid and I trusted you when you said you did not have your love back."

"But I do, and I can be with you again, I can be what you need."

"Watch it Dyson. She's my girlfriend so stop trying to put the moves on her unless you want to be on the business end of the needle full of very unpleasant STI's." Bo could see Dyson's eyes widen comically and Bo pressed a kiss to Lauren's temple, a fond smile appearing on her face.

"Whatever you say babe." Bo murmured in Lauren's ear. "You being territorial is kinda hot." She could hear Lauren humph slightly, amusement plain in her voice. Bo laughed in return and brought her arm around Lauren's waist pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her cheek

She could hear Dyson's restraints rattling and when she looked over at him she could see that his eyes were yellow and his fangs were starting to slide out of his mouth, a snarl escaping. She could feel Lauren slip an arm around her and squeeze her waist in reassurance.

"Dyson?" Bo called out, hoping to get his attention. "Dyson. You need to control this." She could see him fighting against the restraints.

"It's pointless Dyson, those are made of carbonized steel, they're designed to restrain trolls must stronger then you." She could see Lauren's eyes flickering quickly over to Dyson as she spoke. She could see that Lauren's voice was steady, but she could feel her trembling slightly against her. Bo kissed her cheek and murmured into her hair, allowing her hand to continue to stroke Lauren's back.

When Bo looked up again she could see that Trick and Kenzi had rushed down the stairs most likely because sound of the snarling. Tamsin following behind them soon afterwards her wings seemingly having disappeared from her back. She could see Trick looking at Dyson for a few moments before he called out. "Calm down old friend, you are letting your feelings get the best of you."

A few moments later she saw Dyson take a deep breath and turn towards Trick, a look of shame crossing his face. "Forgive me old friend, it would seem that my emotions got the best of me." She could hear Trick sigh and glance at her and Lauren disapprovingly out of the corner of his eye.

"Nonsense. At least this gives me a hint of where to start looking." She could see Trick produce a key before he bent down to undo the shackles on Dyson's leg. "Let us get you out of here, if we remove the stimulus perhaps we can remove whatever is agitating you."

She saw Dyson get up and follow Trick out of the door and into the other room. She could see Trick glance back down at them before calling out. "Perhaps toning down the affection between you two would serve as to reduce the risk of triggering for Dyson, at least until we can figure out what is wrong with him." With that she saw Trick walk out of his study, shutting the door behind him

Bo sighed before she buried her face in Lauren's shoulder, letting out a groan. A few seconds later she felt Lauren's hand come up and bop her lightly on the head. Bo looked up and despite the circumstances she started to laugh, pulling Lauren close to her.

"Should we just nickname you 'I like to use Bo as a punching bag and/or whack-a-mole device?' Because that's the third time you've hit my shoulder or head." She could see a look of confusion cross Lauren's face for a few moments before she turned her head to look at her fully, her eyes shinning with mirth.

A few moments later she saw Lauren's face light up in a smile before she started to laugh a little. Bo leaned over to press a kiss to Lauren's lips, but just as she was about to kiss her she felt a hand come to rest in between her and Lauren's lips.

"Enough kissy face. I don't know whether to call you two love bunnies or so sweet I think my diabetes got diabetes." Bo shook her head and laughed slightly, all she could hear was Lauren letting out a groan before burying her head in her shoulder.

"Never change Kenzi, never change." Bo said as she looked up at her best friend. She could see Kenzi looking down at her smiling. She looked much better then she had earlier, her shoulders a little hunched and there were bags under her eyes but overall she looked better.

"Is that what love is?" She heard a small voice ask. When Bo glanced up she could see Tamsin looking at her and Lauren wide-eyed.

"Yes Tam-Tam. That is what love is, if you call their brand of all around ban… ah yes this is what love is. Well this is what lurve is. It's kinda hard to explain Tam-Tam." She saw Kenzi shrug at the younger woman before she turned around to face her again. "You and your lady love have a good time, well just be upstairs." She heard Kenzi say as she began to push Tamsin towards the stairs.

"I get it, I get it. I'll be upstairs." Bo could practically hear the pout in the young Valkyrie's voice and it just made her want to laugh. This Tamsin was so different from the brooding and grumpy woman that she had known. She seemed to be happy right now, innocent and carefree in a way. Probably because she was, she was like a child, and really it was not a bad thing, it was a chance for Tamsin to start over and perhaps from some better memories.

She could see Kenzi give them a look that said. 'Ixnay on the sexy timesway." Bo laughed slightly before shaking her head at her best friend. She had really missed her, although for how long she had been gone she still wasn't sure.

Bo could feel a hand come to rest against her cheek, when she looked over she could see Lauren staring at her, fondness reflected in her eyes.

"Hey." She heard Lauren say.

"Hi." She replied before she leaned in to press a kiss to Lauren's nose. This apparently caused her to giggle slightly before she retaliated a few moments later by starting to press kisses to her neck. Bo lay back against the arm of the couch and murmured contently. A few moments later she saw Lauren cuddle up to her side.

For a while they just lay there, Lauren with her arm wrapped around her waist and Bo in turn with her arm resting against Lauren's back holding her close. She wasn't completely sure what to say right now, she knew they had a lot to talk about, but for the moment she just wanted to enjoy the warmth.

She could feel Lauren occasionally moving to press a hand against her chest for a few moments before she withdrew it. Bo sighed and pressed Lauren's hand against the area over her heart. She could only guess at what Lauren was going through but she could guess it had something to do with the last time Lauren had to bring her back.

Bo sighed and pressed a kiss to Lauren's forehead before she pressed her hand against her chest, allowing her fingers over Lauren's. She sighed and kissed her on the forehead again before she started to trace patterns over Lauren's hand resting over her heart.

These were probably the moments when she did not find it such a hard idea to picture a forever with Lauren, the idea of being tied to her for decades or centuries. She knew that it was probably strange for a succubus to desire monogamy, and to want to declare it.

But she did and she wanted that. She wanted Lauren to be with her for as long as she could be, and if there was something out there that said she and Lauren were tied together for a reason then strangely she was okay with that.

It was funny because normally she tried to fight her destiny instead of embracing it, she always tried to fight against people's expectations and judgments of who and what she was. She knew that something had happened to her lately though, something that was strange and in some ways as if she had gone backwards, focused to much on herself not enough on Lauren.

Bo sighed before she kissed Lauren on the forehead again. She could hear her let out a content sound, curling a little closer to her. She smiled slightly before she sighed a little bit and decided to speak.

"Lauren you know how I went to see Massimo?" She could feel Lauren shifting in her arms until she was hovering over her, a worried expression on her face.

"Bo?" She smiled slightly and reached out to cup Lauren's cheek, tilting her head upward to press a kiss to her lips.

"If I said that we were tied together in some way by a prophecy of some sort how would you react to that?"

She saw Lauren shrug briefly before settling herself down against Bo again, tracing patters on the exposed skin of her chest. "I don't know. Elated? Happy? Worried? I guess it would depend on what it said."

Bo shrugged slightly a small smile pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Bo, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Massimo said that you were my uhh... key?"

She could feel Lauren tense against her. "So I was right, I'm your trigger."


End file.
